


Forming Bonds

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Altean Shiro (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Drama, Friendship/Love, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: When Keith is told by his father he is going work along side with a young Altean named Shiro in order to protect Princess Allura he is less than thrilled.  However, over time, Keith finds himself becoming more and more protective of his new friends, especially with the threat of Zarkon looming over their heads.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is based off of a [prompt by Blacklionshiro/Fonbella](https://blacklionshiro.tumblr.com/post/159869297832/okay-but-listen-au-where-shiro-is-part-of) and I couldn't resist playing around with it.
> 
> I will say I wrote this story with the intent that you can either view it as gen or a potential Shallureith fic, so just pick whichever floats your vote. I shall try to post this story once a week, so I hope you all enjoy this.

Keith fingered his blade as he leaned back against his seat. He was getting restless. It was different when he was flying the ship, but being stuck as a passenger for four vargas made him feel cramped. He was dying to stretch his legs.

“It won’t be much longer, Keith,” Ulaz spoke from his seat next to him. “We’ll be at Altea soon.”

Keith straightened his posture. “I’m fine,” he said.

“To be fair, I’m dying to get out too,” Thace spoke from behind Keith. “I could never stand being inside a ship too long either and it was even worse for me at Keith’s age.”

Keith brought his hood over his head. Sometimes, he wished Ulaz and Thace weren’t able to read him so well, but they had known Keith since he was an infant. It did come with the territory.

The door opened, and Kolivan walked in to return to his sit near the front. “Antok says we’ll be there shortly,” he spoke and locked eyes with Keith. “When we get there, I want you to let me introduce you to King Alfor when we present ourselves to him.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed as he leaned forward. “Why? He’s seen me before?”

Granted, he was a lot younger then. Keith had only been old enough to start his training, but he did recall seeing the Altean King come to the base for a visit. 

“That was a long time ago,” Kolivan explained, “and you are being assigned to be a royal body guard. There’s a method to these things on Altea, so I’m told.”

Keith sighed as he shut his eyes and decided he had nothing to lose in asking again. “Father, why does it have to be me?” 

Kolivan took in a breath, probably tired of having this discussion, but Keith couldn’t help it. “As I already explained to you, the princess is in need of a second body guard and the Alteans are strained as it is protecting their planet-”

“And keeping the Black Lion out of Zarkon’s hands, I know,” Keith said with an exasperated growl. “But wouldn’t I be more useful on the missions with you and the other blades?”

Honestly, they were at war. With the Galra homeworld waiting to attack any innocent world there was a lot to be done. What would Keith possibly accomplish if he was stuck protecting a princess he had never met before?

Kolivan shook his head and looked to Ulaz and Thace. “You two explain it to him.”

“He’s your son, shouldn’t you be the one to do it, Leader?” Thace said with a smirk.

“I have done so three times,” Kolivan said with a shake of a hand. “Maybe your words will make it through his ears.”

Thace chuckled as he rose from his seat and stepped around for Keith to see. “King Alfor thought it would be easier for the princess to adjust if her new bodyguard was closer to her age,” Thace explained and gave a small smile. “And you do resemble the most to an Altean than the rest of us.”

“Yes,” Ulaz said in agreement. “Despite the alliance, many of the noble Alteans are still uneasy about us..given the circumstances.”

Keith blushed at that as he tugged at his black hair. That part was true. Now that everyone was at war with Zarkon, many were feeling uneasy around Galra, especially Alteans given how many colonies Zarkon had destroyed before the Black Lion rejected him. 

Yes, Keith could see how assigning any of the other Blade members could make the Alteans feel unsafe. Keith had never looked like a typical Galra, despite him being at least half. Even with his furry purple ears and tail, he still had his human skin, eyes and clawless hands which was very unfair in Keith’s opinion. Claws would be far more useful in a fight than his tail, despite Antok’s claims of the opposite.

However, his father was correct in this case with the Alteans. For once, not looking like a Galra could be handy in serving as a royal bodyguard. He couldn’t deny that.

“Still…” Keith said as he looked to his father. “Perhaps..”

“Son,” Kolivan said with a firm tone. “This is not just about you being a bodyguard, this is also a sign of the alliance we have with King Alfor. I already told him I had selected you, one of our best warriors and frankly he was quite pleased himself with the choice.” He placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “So, no more arguing with me on this. Do you understand?”

Keith opened and then promptly shut his mouth. “Yes, Father.” 

Kolivan seemed satisfied with his answer as he sat back in his chair. “Once we’re there it shall be easier to strategize with King Alfor on our next plan of attack.”

“It will be tricky,” Ulaz said with a click of a tongue. “Since we do not have the power of Voltron to fight with.”

“It can’t be helped,” Thace said with a sour expression. “The lions are useless until King Alfor can find new paladins for them.”

Which could take years, at least that was Keith’s understanding of it. It took a long time to locate a potential paladin, and even if they did there was no guarantee a lion would accept that person.

When Zarkon took it upon himself to kill his fellow paladins, he also stole their greatest weapon from them. Until they could find new paladins to train, the alliance was on their own against Zarkon.

Keith stared out the window to watch the twinkling stars and tried to not ponder on the very likely long war they had ahead of them.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080  
Keith was allowed to have his hood up, but Kolivan forbidden him from using his mask. This made him uneasy, but he was going to be the princess’s new bodyguard, so they should be able to see his face.

Keith was amazed at how large the palace was. When Ulaz had shown him the pictures of it, Keith couldn’t see how it could also become a flying vessel, but now he could see it. When they had landed, they were greeted by guards and they were lead by an oranged haired Altean who had the biggest mustache Keith had ever seen.

The man bowed as they approached. “Greetings, Kolivan,” he said, “you might not remember me, but I’m Coran.”

“Yes, the king’s right hand man,” Kolivan said with a nod. “I remember you.”

Coran smiled and then seemed to notice Keith. “Ah, and the small Blade here must be your son.”

Keith twitched at that, but didn’t do more than simply shoot Coran a glare. He would have gotten a lecture from his father later if he did. 

“He is,” Kolivan said as he placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Shall we save any further introductions until we see King Alfor?”

“Yes, quite right,” Coran said as he turned on his heel. “There is quite a bit of work to be done, isn’t there? This way please.”

The Altean and the other nobles made a path for Keith and the others to follow. Kolivan stood in front of Keith and the other Blades were right behind him. Keith briefly wondered if they positioned themselves this way so he couldn’t run off on them.

Not that Keith wasn’t tempted to do so, but he knew it would be pointless. Besides, Ulaz could be scarily fast when he wished. Keith lost count on many times the Galran caught him when he tried to run off as a child.

Everyone was silent as they entered the castle with no noise except the sound of their feet thumping on the floor. Keith spotted more Alteans eyeing the group with a watchful stare as they passed by.

Keith resisted the urge to cover his face with his mask as he felt their eyes on him. If he was going to be staying in the palace, he was going to have to get use to them seeing his actual face. Still, that didn’t make their prying looks any easier to ignore.

After what felt like an eternity, they approached a pair of large doors. Coran swiftly rushed ahead and hit the release button. The doors slide aside revealing a grand room with a long table.

King Alfor, looking far older than Keith remember, stood at the end surround whom he could only assume were his military commanders. Coran lead the way, and as they entered Keith noticed a pair of younger Alteans standing off in the corner of the room. They were boy and a girl, close to Keith’s age if he were to guess. The boy was much larger though, and the black hair he had tied back was almost identical to Keith’s hair if not for the tuff of white bangs.

The girl standing next to him was equally as tall with long and flowing white hair that almost had a life of it’s own. Judging by her regal gown, Keith could only assume she was at least a noble, and she could feel her icy glare from across the room.

Keith promptly returned his eyes forward as they approached King Alfor, but to his dismay the young Alteans also approached and moved to to at the king’s side.

“Kolivan,” King Alfor greeted. “Despite these dark times it is good to see you again.”

“And the same to you,” Kolivan said as he nudge Keith forward. “I would like to introduce to you my son, Keith.”

He felt a tug at the back of his hood. “Lower your hood,” Thace whispered into his ear.

Keith cringed, but obeyed. His lowered his hood revealing his furry purple ears that contrasted his human skin, and his black hair that he had braided before they had left the base. He was just very grateful he had his tail hidden within his clothing at the moment.

King Alfor looked to Keith and offered a smile. “Yes, I do recall meeting him, although he was much smaller back then.”

Keith tried his best to smile back. “Hello, nice to meet you again.”

King Alfor nodded back and gestured to the two young Alteans.

“This is my daughter, Allura,” he said as he pointed to the Altean girl.

Keith watched her closely. She attempted a smile, but it was very strained and her eyes still held the annoyance from before.

“Hello,” she greeted in neutral tone.

Keith shifted his feet under her gaze. _So, this is the girl I get to play bodyguard to? Lucky me._

King Alfor then gestured to the male Altean. “This is Shiro, he is Allura’s current bodyguard,” he continued, “and will likely be the main person you’ll be working with, Keith.” 

Shiro stepped forward and it was then Keith noticed the scar that was across the bridge of his nose. However, it was quickly forgotten as his eyes gazed upon Shiros’ cybernetic arm. He was no expert, but it had all the signs of Altean technology. Keith was briefly curious on what was the cause of that until Shiro spoke.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Shiro greeted with a bow. “I’m sure we’ll learn to work well together.” His tone was much more sincere and warm than Allura’s had been.

_Granted, it could be an act,_ Keith thought. _I don’t know which I would prefer._

“If it’s alright with you, Kolivan,” King Alfor continued, “I’ll have Shiro and Allura, give Keith a tour of the palace, while we discuss.”

“That is fine with me,” Kolivan nodded as he glanced to Keith. “Although, I believe the choice is up to my son.”

_No, it’s not,_ Keith thought. _I have to agree, otherwise I’ll look like a disobedient soldier and you’ll nag me later about it._ He made certain to keep that thought to himself as he nodded.

“It’s fine with me,” Keith replied.

“Okay, then,” Shiro said as he stepped up while still smiling. “Let’s go and give you the proper tour then. Coming, Allura?”

The princess awoke from a daze, and seemed less than thrill, but after receiving a stern look from the king she straightened her posture and followed. “Very well.”

Keith looked to his father and he gave a nod. “I’ll catch up with you later,” Kolivan said and gestured with his head. “Stay sharp.”

“Yes, Sir,” Keith replied and proceeded to follow the Alteans out of the chamber.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“So, this is where your quarters will be,” Shiro said as he opened the door to Keith’s new room. “My room is directly across from yours. So, you can find me easily if you have any questions.”

Keith glanced inside. It was much fancier than his room back on the base. The bed was much bigger, and rounder than his old one, and there were a couple of chairs. The room itself was big enough for two blades to live together.

If this was the room given to a mere bodyguard, Keith couldn’t imagine what kind of room the royals had.

“It’s..nice,” was all Keith could say as he backed out into the hall. “Where is the princess’s room?”

If Keith’s new job was to guard her, he might as well learn where she was so he could do it.

“Not far from here,” Shiro said as he pointed up ahead. “You and I will be taking turns patrolling the halls when she’s in there or not in the room with her.”

That makes sense, Keith thought. After seeing the size of the palace, he was beginning to understand why King Alfor wanted a second bodyguard for Allura. The place was massive.

With the constant threat of Zarkon, it would be hard for one person to guard the princess solo in such a place.

Shiro’s smile dropped as he looked back to the princess. “Allura, you must have something to ask?” he said. “You’ve been unnaturally quiet this whole time.”

Keith glanced back as Allura still had her arms crossed and looked defiant. Shiro had been the main person speaking during the entire tour except for a few ‘Yes’ and ‘No’s from the princess. Truthfully, Keith was half wondering if she was able to speak at all.

Allura looked prepared to keep that trend going, but after Shiro shot her a look, her shoulders dropped and she sighed.

“Alright, here is a question,” she said and looked to Keith. “Your name is quite unusual, at least I’ve never heard ‘Keith’ as a Galra name before.”

“Allura..” Shiro hissed, “that’s rather rude.”

Keith shrugged. “No, it’s fine,” he said honestly and looked to Allura. “My name isn’t Galra. ‘Keith’ is an Earth name.”

Allura’s irritation vanished and was instantly replaced by confusion. Keith couldn’t help but get a bit of satisfaction from that. “Earth?” she asked.

Keith nodded. “I’m half human,” he explained as he pointed to himself.

Shiro titled his head and seemed just as baffled, but Keith understood the confusion. The Alteans had only made contact with Earth a decapheeb ago. The planet was known for not having much interaction with other planets before that. Thus, it seemed odd for Keith to be half human when he was actually older than the alliance between Altea and Earth itself.

“My mother wished for me to have some connection to my father’s homeworld,” Keith continued. “So, I was named ‘Keith’.”

Allura titled her head. “I’m sorry, but...your mother was Galra?”

Keith nodded.

“But isn’t Kolivan your father?”

“He’s my adoptive father,” Keith replied. “I never met my birth father and my mother died a few years after I was born.”

“So, Kolivan adopted you,” Shiro concluded he grasped his chin.

Keith nodded, although if he was honest all the older blades had a hand in raising him. Thace, Ulaz and Antok especially, but he didn’t feel the need to go into that detail.

Shiro frowned. “Have you ever been to Earth?”

Keith was taken back by the question and shook his head.

Shiro then smiled. “It’s a nice planet, they have a lot of water there and lots of forests.”

Keith paused. “You’ve been to Earth?”

“A few times for diplomatic reasons,” Shiro replied and pointed to Allura. “So, has the princess, but I had a bit more freedom to look around.”

Keith felt a pang of jealousy at that. He had always been curious about Earth, but he never had a chance to go before.

“Allura will probably have to accompany King Alfor again there soon,” Shiro continued, “so I’m positive you’ll be along and can see it then.”

Keith’s ears twitched a bit at that. “Seeing Earth would be nice.”

A clearing of the throat was heard and the boys turned back to the princess as she crossed her arms.

“I’m feeling rather tired, Shiro,” she said in a tense tone. “If you don’t mind, I’ll retire to my room.”

“That’s fine,” Shiro said as he offered an arm. “We’ll escort you-”

“I am more than capable of escorting myself,” Allura said with a slight huff as she picked up the helm of her dress and stomped forward. “Despite what Father thinks, I can take care of myself.”

Keith kept silent as she watched and cringed as she marched around the corner. Shiro rubbed his eyes as he sighed. “I’m sorry,” he said. “She’s not normally like that.”

“It’s fine,” Keith replied with his arms crossed.

“No, I mean it,” Shiro explained as he placed a hand on the back of his head. “She’s usually a lot more friendly than this, it’s just as a princess her freedom was always limited and..well..now with Zarkon and the war-”

“It’s gotten even worse,” Keith concluded softly.

“Right,” Shiro replied with sad smile. “King Alfor is insisting Allura have protection at all times. Add to the stress of the constant threat of Zarkon attacking and it’s a big change for her.”

“It’s a big change for all of us,” Keith replied. He could relate to that. Keith was still trying to process of having the Blade of Marmora change their headquarters to be closer to Altea. 

“Agreed,” Shiro said with a sad smile. “Still, that doesn’t excuse her behaviour, but she can be so stubborn sometimes.” 

He shook his head as he patted Keith’s shoulder. “Anyway, let me show you the rest of our patrol route and then I can take you to the gladiator deck if you like?”

Keith tiled his head. “Gladiator deck?”

“It’s where we train,” Shiro said as he lead the way. “Not sure if it’ll measure up to the blades training standards, but it’s what I use to keep my skills sharp.”

Keith relaxed slightly. He had been afraid of his skills becoming rusty while on Altea, but this gladiator deck sounded exactly what he needed.

“I would definitely like to see that,” Keith replied as he went after him.

Shiro smiled at him. “Sure thing, and we should probably have a sparring session later. If you and are going to guard Allura together, I figure we better get use to each other’s fighting styles.”

Keith gave a half smile. He still wasn’t certain what he thought of Allura, but Shiro at least seemed sincere. At the very least, he had a feeling he wasn’t going to dread working with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura tries to solve her problem in her own way.

Allura did always love her room, but lately it made her feel trapped like it was a golden cage. It was the only place where she could be truly alone now. It wasn’t long ago Allura could take a stroll in the garden to check on the juniberry buds, or go to the tallest tower to stargaze or even go off to the market to shop by herself, but not anymore.

Allura finished brushing her hair before setting the brush on her vanity table. Chulatt and Chuchule peeked out of her jewelry box, and offered Allura a hair ribbon.

She smiled at them and shook her head. “Thank you, but I’m leaving my hair down today.” 

Allura leaned on her hand and scoffed. “It is a shame I just can’t assign you four mice as my bodyguards,” she said. “It would make things much simpler.”

Platt poked his head from her drawer, yawning from his nap and patted her hand.

Allura’s smile briefly and then dropped into a frown as she leaned back into her chair. Allura never enjoyed having bodyguards, knowing there was a pair of eyes watching your every move at all times made her feel like she was a small child, but tolerated it. 

Before, she had only ever required bodyguard for formal events, but now it was all the time and it felt suffocating with no real freedom anymore. The only silver lining was that she still had Shiro as her main bodyguard, but he couldn’t guard her every varga of the day. 

Logically, she understood why her father insisted on the extra security for her. Zarkon would do anything to regain the Black Lion, and kidnapping Allura as a trade for it would certainly be on his list. Having her extra guard being from the Blade of Marmora would also be a sign of unity among the groups. A symbol of hope of defeating Zarkon.

However, Allura had been trained to fight right alongside Shiro. She was more than capable of defending herself. It was for that reason she just couldn’t accept this change. It felt like an insult of her abilities.

A knock came at the door, causing Allura to straighten her posture and toss her moment of lamenting aside. “Who is it?”

“It’s me,” Shiro’s voice called. “Can I come in?”

Allura relaxed as she rose and went to open the door. She found Shiro, but peaked into the hallway. “Where’s Keith?”

“In his room, resting,” Shiro said as he entered.

“I see,” Allura said as she shut her door and laughed. “He’s certainly a lot smaller than I expected and it was rather surprising to learn he was part human.”

But Shiro wasn’t smiling. All humor was gone from his face as he shot her a very disapproving look and crossed his arms. “You were very rude to him.”

Allura frowned as she leaned against the door. “How was I rude? I barely spoke to him.”

“Exactly,” Shiro replied as he took a seat on Allura’s bed. “You could have at least tried to talk with him.”

Allura looked away as she huffed. “Just because he is my bodyguard does not mean I have to make chitchat with him.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “No chitchat? Really? This coming from the same girl who spent a whole morning talking with a merchant about the shades of red she had for clothing?”

Allura blushed at that. “That was different and I was much younger-”

“It was four days ago,” Shiro quipped and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Look, Allura, I get you’re not happy with this set up, it’s hardly ideal, but we have to make the best of this.”

Allura looked back to him as she fiddled with her hair. “I’ve had to give up so much because of this blasted war, is it wrong for me to just wish for my freedom back?”

Shiro shook his head. “No, but we can’t go back to the way things were.” He held up his cybernetic arm. “I got proof of that.”

Allura swallowed. It felt like ages ago that she was pacing back and forth in her room while she waited to hear if her childhood friend was going to survive that horrible attack. Yet, the hard truth was it wasn’t that long ago.

“You’ve been adjusting to that rather well,” she commented.

Shiro gave a bitter smile. “I will say, Altea does have some of the best technology in the universe.” He made a fist with his arm. “But I’m still getting use to fighting with it. I think your father is right that I should have a partner to protect you.”

“But I can defend myself,” Allura said with a growl as she clasped her hands together. “You’re doing so well with your training. I’m certain if we could just prove to Father I don’t need a bodyguard-”

“We’ve already tried to do that, remember?” Shiro asked as he placed a on her shoulder. 

She remembered. It was impossible to forget. Allura rarely fought with her father, and she couldn’t recall the last time they had argued so much over a subject.

“He’s not going to change his mind on this,” Shiro continued, “especially when there are other matters he needs to deal with.”

Allura’s heart sank as she gripped the skirt of her dress. “So, what do you suggest I do? Just accept it?”

“Yes,” Shiro said gently. “Honestly, even before I lost my arm, with his war I would feel better to have an extra pair of eyes around.” He shrugged. “Keith seems like a nice guy. I’m sure you like him more if you just gave him a chance.”

Allura frowned and scoffed. “Nice or not, I’m not obligated to make friends with him.”

“Well, you are stuck with him, so you can’t avoid him forever,” Shiro said as he went for the door. “I need to check in with Coran. I’ll see you when I go on patrol.” 

“Very well,” Allura said as she hugged herself.

Shiro opened the door, but paused at the door frame. “Oh, for the record, Keith isn’t here by choice either.” He looked to her. “You might just want to remember that.”

Allura said nothing as she watched him leave and was once again left all alone. She slumped into her chair and looked to where the mice sat. 

“I might not be able to avoid him forever,” she replied as she looked to the mice. “But..perhaps I can use Keith to make a point.”

The mice exchanged a baffle look as Allura began to silently make plans.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Keith was fast, but Shiro wasn’t shocked by this revelation. The Blades of Marmora were said to be fast as an angry klanmuirl, at least according to Coran, but Keith was also strong. Despite his lean frame, Shiro could feel his strength as he blocked his attacks.

Shiro back up on the training deck and tried to strike again, but this time, Keith ducked, rolled and sprang back to his feet without missing a beat.

Shiro smirked. “You’re good,” he commented as he lowered his weapon. “I can see why Kolivan recommended you.”

Keith’s shoulders relaxed as he lowered his ow weapon. “I would be a useless bodyguard if I couldn’t fight.”

“Very true,” Shiro said as he stepped off to the side and reached for a towel to wipe off the sweat. “Would you like to face the actual gladiator now?”

It was the original purpose for coming here. Keith had seemed interested in seeing it yesterday, except by the time they had completed their tour, there wasn’t time to have a proper training session. So, instead, Shiro woke up early and knocked on Keith’s door for them to get a sparring session in before breakfast. 

It was the other Altean guards turn to guard Allura’s room and she was still asleep at this hour. It seemed a perfect chance for Shiro to get to know his new partner. However, instead of fighting the gladiator, Keith had suggested they spar with each other.

Shiro was rather glad Keith made this suggestion. He wanted to learn what Keith’s fighting style was like and the only way to do that was one on one. If they were going to protect Allura together, Shiro wanted to be able to read Keith’s body movement. Being able to communicate without words was vital in a fight, even more so in a war.

“In a tic,” Keith said as he sat on the floor and leaned against his knees. “Need to catch my breath.”

Shiro smiled as he reached for a water packet and handed it to him. “Better keep your fluids up.”

Keith’s ears twitched slightly as he took it. “Thanks,” he replied as Shiro took a seat next to him. Shiro sipped his own water as they sat in silence, but he could feel Keith’s gaze staring at his cybernetic arm.

“You want to know how I lost my arm,” Shiro stated without turning his head.

Keith’s cheeks blushed and he rubbed his neck. “Oh..um..sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay,” Shiro said as he gave a bittersweet smile. “It was recent and it’s probably better if you hear it from me.”

It was the truth. Keith would hear about it eventually and if they were going to be partners, it was better to hear it from the direct source.

Keith frowned as his ears lifted upward, making Shiro wondered if they always responded to his emotions. “What do you mean?” he asked.

Shiro placed his water packet on the ground as he made a fist with his cybernetic arm. “Did you hear how Zarkon was prevented gaining access to the Black Lion?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Um, yeah, my father and the other blades told me.” He straightened his posture. “After the Black Lion rejected him for killing the paladins, it was put under lock and key in the castle.”

Shiro nodded. “That’s right.”

“And it can only be opened if the other four lions are present, and only after they gained new paladins,” Keith continued and tilted his head. “The lions aren’t in the castle are they?”

Shiro shook his head. “No, each of the lions is being taken to a world that matches their elements.”

“Their elements?” Keith asked.

“Each of the lions are connected to an element,” Shiro explained as he crossed his legs. “The Green Lion is connected to the forest, the Red Lion is connected to fire, and so on.” 

He picked up his water and took a sip. “There’s always been a greater chance to find a new paladin on a planet that matches the lion’s element.”

It wasn’t a perfect system since the lions could very picky from what he was told and it often took a few years to find just one new paladin. However, it was still their best chance of obtaining new paladins, and fast.

“Ookay, I get that,” Keith said with a shrug, “but what does all of that have to do with your arm?”

Shiro lowered his gaze and rested his hands into his lap. “Did you hear that Zarkon made a desperate attempt to invade the castle to get the Black Lion before the locking system with the other lions was set up?”

Keith nodded and still looked baffled. “Yes, he took some soldiers with him to keep the guards distracted as he went to the vault. He almost go there, but an Altean guard fought him off until King Alfor and reinforcements...arrived…”

Keith trailed off as his eyes widened. His head whipped around and his face was full of awe like he was seeing Shiro for the first time. 

“You..” he said slowly. “You were the guard that stopped Zarkon.”

Shiro gave a bitter smile. “I..only delayed him,” he said as he lifted his arm. “I did my duty and held him off until help arrived, but I got severely injured in the process.”

Keith’s frown tightened. “Zarkon cut off your arm?”

“With his own bayard,” Shiro said as he made a fist. “Did it without a second thought.”

Shiro had to admit that part haunted his nightmares. He use to admire Zarkon as a child. The leader of the Paladins of Voltron. The grand example of what a good leader and protector shoulder be. It was still hard for Shiro to process sometimes, and the nightmares he got from that fight didn’t help either.

Shiro then gestured to the scar on his nose. “It’s also where I got this little reminder. Thankfully, the medics got to me in time, or I wouldn’t be standing here.”

“Shiro...I had no idea,” Keith said as his face seemed lost for words. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing for you to apologize for,” Shiro said as he lowered his arm. “But I thought you should know since my arm is part of the reason why you’re here.”

Keith tilted his head and his ears lowered. “What do you mean?”

“I’m still getting use to fighting with my new arm,” Shiro explained, “and Alfor wishes to prevent me or anyone close to him getting that hurt again. So, he thought it would be better if a second bodyguard was assigned to Allura.”   
He lifted his head to Keith and offered a smile. “I know coming here wasn’t your idea, but I want to thank you nonetheless.”

Keith’s body stiffened. “You don’t have anything to thank me for. I haven’t done anything to earn it.” 

Shiro opened his mouth to protest, but Keith raised his hand to stop him. “After I’ve become a proper bodyguard to Allura and a partner to you, then you can thank me.”

Shiro shut his mouth, but then gave an understanding nod. “Alright, fair enough.” He gave a grunt as he rotated his shoulder. “So, shall I set up the gladiator?”

Keith gave a nod as he stood. “Let’s not take too long. I’m suppose to check in with my father-”

The door opened, and the boys turned to see Allura enter the deck with Coran trailing behind her.

“Morning,” Allura greeted with a small smile. “Already training I see?”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Uh, yes, but what are you doing up?” Allura wasn’t normally this wide awake at this hour.

“I thought I would join you,” Allura said as she reached for a training staff from the weapon rack. “Is that a problem?”

Shiro was uncertain and looked to Coran who shrugged. 

“I merely came to tell you that breakfast was going to be served soon,” he explained. “I didn’t know the princess was coming here until I bumped into her.”

Something felt odd about this, but Shiro tossed it aside as he looked to Keith. “Are you alright with Allura joining us? I can promise you she has been trained too.”

Keith’s ears twitched as his tapped his fingers against his elbow, but slowly gave a nod. “It’s fine with me.”

“Excellent,” Allura said with a smirk as she pointed the staff at Keith. “Because I wish to fight you one on one.”

Shiro was taken aback by that reveal. He and Allura had sparred together in the past before, but he assumed Allura wouldn’t be interested to do so with Keith for awhile. He glanced to Coran, but the man’s eyes had widened no doubt with the same shocked thoughts as Shiro did.

“You certain?” Shiro asked.

Allura smirked. “Positive, are you up for it, Keith?”

Keith hardly seemed eager, not that Shiro blamed him. He had just met Allura yesterday and as far as he was concerned he was suppose to protect, not fight her.

_Still, it could be a good way for them to bond,_ Shiro thought. _After yesterday, I figured I was going to have to drag Allura out of her room._

He gave a silent nod to Keith to encourage him. Keith’s shoulders tensed, but he locked his gaze with Allura.

“Alright,” he said as he got into a battle stance with his sword held out. “But, I’m going to go easy on you.”

“I insist you don’t,” Allura stated as Shiro went to stand by Coran. “I want to fight at your full potential.”

Keith’s fingers twitched, but said nothing as they began to circle each other. Shiro crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall to watch them. 

Allura was the first to strike. Keith blocked, then dodge and rolled away from her attack. Yet, he barely had time to regain his balance before Allura charged and swung her staff again.

Once again, Keith blocked and managed to knock the princess to the ground with his foot. Allura scrambled to her feet and tried to strike again, but then time Keith back flipped away.

Allura’s eyes narrowed in a rather annoyed manner as she went to attack again.

Coran starred on uneasily as he gripped his arms tightly and approached Shiro. “The princess...seems rather...on edge today.”

“Yes,” Shiro said as he watched Keith moved to get behind her and attack. 

It was clear the young blade was doing his best to focus on defence, but Allura was locked onto attacking.

This wasn’t right. This wasn’t how Allura usually acted during a sparring session. Allura took them as seriously as Shiro did, but there was normally some joy on her face. A smirk or teasing smile, but there was none of that. This was pure aggression. It was almost as if she fully intent to defeat Keith…

Shiro’s eyes widened. He whipped his head around to Coran who seemed to reached the same conclusion. This fight wasn’t for fun or training. Allura wanted to try to fully defeat Keith. Why? Shiro had a fair guess, but that wasn’t the time for it.

He saw Allura had driven Keith to a corner. Shiro bolted onto the training deck.

Keith held his blade up, uncertain of what he should do. 

Allura went to swing her staff, but before it could hit Keith, Shiro jumped in and grabbed it with his cybernetic arm. Everyone froze. Allura jerked back as her eyes widened.

“Shiro, what are you-”

Shiro didn’t let her finish as he took the staff from her. “That’s enough training today,” he said in a firm tone and looked back at Keith. “You..alright?”

Keith looked to be in a bit of a daze, but straightened back to attention as Shiro spoke to him. “Um..of course,” he said as he put away his sword. “I’m fine.”

Coran cleared his throat. “Well, then perhaps we should all go for some breakfast,” he said in a clear tone. “I’m sure you must all be starving.”

Allura looked ready to speak, but Shiro touched her shoulder. “Why don’t you go get started with Keith,” he suggested and gave a sideway glance to Allura. “It’s been awhile since Allura and I got to spar together.”

Allura seemed taken aback by the suggestion, but she gave a nod and a forced smile. “Yes, it has, we’ll be with you shortly.”

Coran seemed hesitant, and as did Keith, but they both left the room leaving Shiro alone with Allura. 

“So,” Allura said as she fiddled with the end of her staff. “Do you want to have a gladiator fight or one on one?”

Shiro picked up the practice sword as he tightened his grip to make certain his temper was cooled down enough. 

“One on one,” he stated and turned to her. “Easier to talk that way.”

Allura narrowed her eyes, but proceeded to go into a fighting stance. “And what did you wish to discuss?”

“Well, to start with,” Shiro said as he swung his sword and Allura blocked like he expected. “What exactly were you trying to prove with Keith there?”

“Nothing,” Allura said as she stepped back, spun around and swung her staff. “I was merely sparring.”

Shiro blocked it with his sword and grunted as she pushed. She really had gotten stronger.

“That wasn’t normal for you,” he said as he shoved back. “That was aggressive.”

“We’re in a war,” Allura chided, as she used her leg to kick him over to the ground. “We have to be aggressive.”

“To our enemies,” Shiro said as he rolled to his side and jumped back up. “Not our friends.”

Allura paused and scowled slightly. “Keith is NOT my friend.” She swung her staff.

“He could if you let him be,” Shiro chided back sharply and dodged.

“I do not-”

Shiro caught her staff with his cybernetic arm. He gripped it as Allura struggled to take it back, but stopped as Shiro stared at her.

“Allura, come on, this isn’t you,” he said gently as he lowered the staff. “Seriously, what were you trying to prove there? You seemed like you were trying to injure Keith.”

“That was not my intention,” Allura replied as she turned her face away.

“You could have fooled me,” Shiro snarked back as he left go of the staff. “You looked like you were after his head.”

“I merely was trying to force him to surrender,” Allura said as she lowered her weapon. “He is a Blade of Marmora, and I thought perhaps if I beat him in sparring-”

“That you could prove you don’t need him as a bodyguard?” Shiro asked with an arched eyebrow.

Allura didn’t reply, but her silence was more enough for his answer.

Shiro sighed as he rubbed his eyes. It was way too early for this, and he hadn’t even had his tea yet. “Allura, I get his whole thing has been difficult, but you can’t keep acting like this.”

“I don’t enjoy it either,” Allura said briskly, “but how else can I get Father to listen?”

“Have you consider that your father might be right?” Shiro said. “There comes a point when you just have to accept change.”

Allura paused and then crossed her arms. “Shiro..I can’t...this is my life. Shouldn’t I have some say about it?”

“Yes,” Shiro replied, “but taking it out on Keith isn’t the answer. You and I both know you were desperate for friends growing up. Why can’t you at least see him as one?”

Allura flinched and turned her head away. That struck a nerve and they both knew it. Besides some cousins, and the odd child of a local noble, Allura didn’t get to play with many children growing up.

If Shiro wasn’t around, it was likely she would barely have any close friends except the mice.

Allura opened and shut her mouth as she turned her head away. “I...I can’t, Shiro, I just can’t.”

Shiro narrowed his eyes and shook his head. “Fine, but I’m not going to stand back and let you do that to Keith again. I’m not going to help you do that.”

Allura winced, but kept her face neutral as Shiro walked off the training pad. 

“Also,” he said quietly, “Keith didn’t get any say in coming here either. Might want to remember that.”

Allura turned her face away, but Shiro saw her shoulder slumped. He sighed as he left the room and tried not to dwell on the disappointment he felt inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions build, and Allura decides to take a chance.

To say breakfast had been ‘awkward’ would have been an understatement. Never mind the odd taste of what Coran called ‘Altean delicacy’ in the food, but it wasn’t long after that both Shiro and Allura joined him. He had hoped they both had settled down after he left, but judging by the stiff looks the two gave to each other, Keith could only assume they hadn’t.

Coran had tried to ease the tension by talking about the latest gossip in the castle, and how they should take a stroll in the garden with such a lovely day outside. It didn’t work. When Antok had popped in to inform him that his father wished to see him, Keith had never been more grateful.

He swiftly told Shiro he would be back shortly and exited the dining hall before anyone could argue otherwise. Antok lead Keith down the twist of halls, but didn’t say a word until after the third turn.

“Having some trouble are you?” he asked.

Keith’s ears twitched as he cleared his throat. “Um..no, not at all.”

Antok scoffed. “Could have fooled me,” he said as he glanced back through his mask. “You looked like you were trying to escape being eaten whole by a gordanari.”

Keith rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s nothing severe, just some trouble with sparring this morning.”

Keith didn’t wish to go into full details on how the princess tried to fight him, and he was glad Antok said nothing more. Frankly, Keith himself wasn’t certain how he should interpret it.

They approached the wing where the blade members were currently staying until their new base was completed. Antok lead Keith to the largest door and pointed to it.

“Last I check he was meditating,” Antok warned before walking off. “Just give a knock before entering.”

Keith nodded, although he had that lesson memorized from when he was a small child. He made the mistake of once entering Kolivan’s room while the Galra was still in deep meditation. Add to that he was approaching from behind and within tics Keith had found himself pinned to the floor with his father looming over him.

It wasn’t Kolivan fault, his instincts had kicked in without a second thought, but after that incident Keith tried alert his father to his presence when he was able to.

He knocked and waited for a reply.

“Enter,” Kolivan’s voice called out, and Keith complied.

He saw his father was already at his feet and re-sheathing his blade. Kolivan turned to him, frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Alright, what happened?,” he asked.

Keith froze as the door shut behind him. “Nothing happened.” 

Kolivan continued to say nothing as he kept his same knowing stare. Keith did his best to stare back, but in the end he found himself surrendering as his shoulders slumped and he sat on a chair. 

“Princess Allura hates me,” Keith said plainly.

Kolivan’s gaze soften as he took a seat next to him. “I’m sure you’re exaggerating.”

Keith growled as his ears folded back. “No, I’m not,” he said as he placed his hands on his knees. “Father, she doesn’t want me here.”

“Has she said that to you directly?” Kolivan asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, but she might as well have,” Keith said as he lifted his head. “She asked to spar with me this morning.”

“I would argue that is a sign she wants to gain your trust,” Koilvan replied back.

Normally, Keith would agree. Sparring was a common way the blades bonded with each other. It allowed for both parties to learn each other’s moves and secrets, but that was not what occurred between him and Allura.

“It wasn’t sparring,” Keith continued, “the princess fought me seriously with the intent to defeat me.”

“I see,” Kolivan said as he grasped his chin. “And how did you respond?”

Keith tossed his hands up in the air. “I went on defensive! I couldn’t fight her, she’s the person I’m suppose to be protecting!”

Kolivan was silent as he leaned back. “Next time, I suggest you should fight back,” he said. “You may earn her trust faster if you show you are a capable fighter.”

Keith sighed as he rubbed his eyes and felt his tail twitch underneath his clothing. “Father, didn’t you hear me? She hates me.”

“I believe the princess dislikes having the extra protection,” Kolivan said gently, “and unfortunately you are on the direct receiving end of it. However, I highly doubt she hates you when she barely knows you.”

Keith opened and shut his mouth as he stared at his hands.

“How about Shiro?” Kolivan continued. “Do you believe he also hates you.”

Keith shook his head. “No, he actually said he was glad I was here.”

Kolivan placed a hand on top of Keith’s head. “Then, be patient and wait. I’m certain the princess will eventually realize you are an ally, and not an enemy. She will come around.”

Keith rolled his eyes as Kolivan straighten his hair. “You make it sound so easy.”

“It’s not,” Kolivan replied as he removed his hand, “but it is all you can do in this situation.”

“I hate waiting,” Keith grumbled.

Kolivan gave a nostalgic smile. “And that proves you are your mother’s son.”

Keith forgot his grumbling at that remark. He had few memories of his mother, and only mainly knew her through the stories the other blades told. Still, Keith always felt a bit of a connection whenever similarities were pointed out between him and her. 

Keith then remembered why he came here and looked to his father. “By the way, Antok said you wished to speak to me?”

“I merely wanted a debriefing on how you were adjusting,” Kolivan said and gave a sly smirk. “And it seems I was right to do so.”

Keith twitched an eye, wanting to argue he wasn’t a child that needed to be checked up upon, but after the pep talk Keith was certain Kolivan would simply felt proven right.

“I should head back,” Keith said as he rose. “Shiro will be expecting me.” 

“Go then,” Kolivan said with a nod. “I will check in with you later if I’m able.”

Keith waved a goodbye as he left and let out a sigh once he was back in the hallway.

“Be patient and wait,” he muttered as he scratched at his ears. “Why does he always make it sound so easy?” 

He shook his head as the tried to mentally prepare himself. With the icy glares Shiro and Allura gave each other, Keith had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

Allura hated it when she and Shiro fought. It rarely occurred since Shiro always had been so patient, even during the moments when Allura knew she was ‘difficult’ as a child. However, she always took it for granted until Shiro’s anger raised it head, and Allura instantly had regrets.

He didn’t yell, or make snide remarks like other people. No, Shiro was silent. He would refuse to chat except for situations where it couldn’t be avoided, but even in those his sentence were short and direct to the point.

Allura hated it. She and Shiro had known each other since before she could remember. It was impossible not to since Shiro’s father, the previous captain of the guard, had died and her own father had taken Shiro in as his official ward.

They grew up together and had always been together. Shiro refusing to talk to her made her feel as if a large knot formed in the pit of her stomach. Yet, she resisted to give in. If Allura apologized now, it felt like a complete surrender and her new fate was sealed. She just couldn’t bring herself to do that.

Unfortunately, it only made the next couple of days all the more difficult. Shiro and Keith began their shifts of guarding her, and with her refusing to speak to either of them, it was spent in agonizing silence. 

Shiro would stand guard as Allura attended her duties. There were moments she would remember a joke or memory and be tempted to laugh with Shiro, but would recall their spat upon seeing his stoic face and brush it aside.

It was even worse with Keith. Allura felt like she was being watched by a stranger. Keith spoke a sentence here or there, but it was more of a question. Besides that, Allura had to spend the time with the eyes of a stranger locked upon her.

That was how she spent her whole day. Never alone with her thoughts, and in complete silence despite the company. It was maddening.

The only moments of relief was when her father or Coran stopped by. Allura hadn’t told her father of the sparring between her and Keith, so their conversations went as normal. Although, Allura became stiff whenever her father commented she and Keith seemed to get getting along so well. 

Coran attempted to keep the mood light when he was around, and it was the few times Allura caught Shiro smiling, but it vanished when he left. Although, Coran would always offer a sympathetic smile to Keith.

On the third day, Allura was certain she heard Coran whisper “Hang in there,” to Keith before walking away. She felt a pang of guilt, but shoved it aside as she rubbed her eyes.

“This is ridiculous,” she muttered.

“Allura?” Keith asked. “You alright?”

Allura looked up and nearly jumped as she realized how close Keith was to her face. Did the Blade of Marmora not teach anything about personal space?

“I’m fine,” she said briskly and recomposed herself.

No, she wasn’t fine. Allura had enough of this nonsense. She lifted up the hem of her skirt and stomped down the hall.

“I need to retire to my room for a bit,” she stated as they turned and approached her door.

Keith’s ears twitch in an almost cute manner as he blinked. “But..aren’t you suppose to go to the library for your lesson?”

Allura sighed. How Keith managed to memorize her schedule already, she’ll never know.

“I will,” Allura said as she pressed the button to her room, “but after I have some time to herself.” She zoomed inside, but held up a hand to stop Keith. “Alone,” she said firmly as the door shut behind her.

Allura stood a moment before collapsing on her bed and placed an arm over her eyes. “I can’t keep this up,” she grumbled.

A small squeak caused her to turn her head, and gave a tired smile at the mice. With a sigh, she forced herself to sit up and let her furry friends crawl into her lap.

“I just wish I could have a small break,” Allura said to them. “Even if it was only for a few tics.”

She shut her eyes as she stroked Plachu’s ears. Whenever Allura had moments like this, she had always sneaked off to the market in disguise. Technically, she wasn’t suppose to go there without a bodyguard, but that was before the war and her father wasn’t as strict. Shopping always did calm her nerves, and Allura enjoyed finding little items to bring back.

_Course, it’s impossible for me to sneak out of the palace now,_ Allura thought bitterly. _With the increase number of guards, and Keith at my door, the only escape route would be…_

Allura’s hand froze as she stopped patting Plachu and the mice blinked at her concern. Gradually, the princess turned around and locked onto the wall near her vanity table. It was only known to a select few, but there was a secret door there. All the royal quarters had one in case of invasions and they had to evacuate quickly unseen.

Allura had only used it a couple of times when she was younger. Mainly to test it out and she had dragged Shiro along despite his protests. Of course, back then he was only her friend then, and not her bodyguard. Yet, she got a long scolding from her father and Coran afterwards about how it was suppose to be for only emergencies, not for a princess to sneak out

The disappointed expression on her father’s face haunted her for ages, and add in the guilt she felt over it, Allura never dared use it again so meaninglessly. She never even dared to dream it, except now she felt great temptation from staring at it like it was beckoning her.

Without realizing it, Allura stood up and the mice jumped to the bed as she reached over and pressed the hidden button on her mirror. The door slid open, and Allura looked out in the dark hallway that she knew lead to the outside of the palace and not far from the local market.

The mice squeaked and she turned to her nervous friends. They clearly didn’t believe it wasn’t a good idea.

“I know,” Allura said as she poked her fingers together, “but..I wouldn’t be gone very long, and I would only do it this once.”

Just once and afterwards she would never do it again. One time wouldn’t hurt right? Her mind was already made up as she dashed to her closet and hastily switched her clothes with more common attire.

The mice gave anxious squeaks as she wrapped the scarf to conceal her hair. “I’ll be quick,” she reassured them. “Keith won’t even noticed I’ve disappeared.” 

She cast a glance to the door where on the other side Keith stood waiting for her. Allura felt the pang of guilt again, but pushed it back down as she retreated into the passageway. As the door shut behind her, the crystals that had been placed among the walls began to glow to light the way.

Allura’s gripped tightened on her bag as she took one more deep breath before racing towards her small taste of freedom.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Keith’s tail twitched from underneath his clothes. He did his best to remain patient as he stood outside the door, but he only grew more anxious. Shouldn’t Allura be out by now? He knew the princess had been frustrated the last couple of days, the icy silent treatment from Shiro towards her indicated that, but how long was she going to stay in there?

Keith’s turned to the door and found himself raising his hand to knock. 

“Princess?” he called out. “I don’t mean to pry, but don’t we have to get going?”

Silence was his only reply. Keith’s ears rose slightly in alarm, but he swallowed and knocked again. Maybe she just fell asleep?...Or something was wrong?

“Princess,” he said with another knock and in a louder tone, “if you don’t answer, I’m going to come in.”

When no answer came, Keith hit the button and raced in as the door opened. He’d been hoping to find Allura glaring at him from her chair, or sleeping on her bed, but she was no where. 

The room was empty except for a small group of mice that stared at Keith from the bed. Any other day, Keith would have pondered where the mice came from, but that meant nothing in his panic state.

The princess had vanished on his watch. Keith dashed back to the hallway, but he struggled on where to go. 

How did it happen? There were no windows in there, and he hadn’t dare moved from the door! He felt a knot in his stomach. What if she’d been kidnapped? What if she was hurt or worse?

Keith rubbed his eyes. _Calm down, calm down,_ he told himself. 

But what should he do? His father had chosen him personally. If word got out she went missing when Keith barely started guarding her, it would be humiliating for the Blades of Marmora! But he had to get help? But how-

“Keith? What’s wrong?”

He turned around and saw Shiro staring at him with a worried frown. “Everything okay?” he asked and looked around. “Aren’t you and Allura suppose to be in the library?”

Keith swallowed and tried to breathe. “I..I don’t know! Allura-”

Footsteps came from behind and the boys turned to see King Alfor approach. “Good day,” he greeted warmly, and with no sweet clue his daughter was missing. 

“Um..good day,” Keith stammered with a nod.

King Alfor nodded, but then gazed around. “And where is Allura?” he asked with a frown. “I went to the library to speak with her, but she wasn’t there.”

Keith gulped. Oh quiznack, he was going to have to tell the Altean King his daughter was missing. “Um..” Keith began, “Allura is-”

“Sleeping,” Shiro cut in briskly. “She had a slight headache and she thought it was best to lay down for a bit.”

Keith blinked and looked to Shiro. He kept his face neutral, but the young Altean placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder and nodded to him. “Isn’t that right, Keith”

Keith found himself nodding.

“I see,” King Alfor said as he looked to the door and crossed his arms. “I won’t disturb her then, but I’ll come back to check on her later.”

“We’ll..let you know once she’s awake,” Keith said as he tried not to sweat.

The King nodded and gave a warm smile. “There’s no need to be nervous around me, son,” he said in a gentle tone. “You are doing a fine job.”

_You wouldn’t be saying that if you knew I just lost her,_ Keith thought, but kept his mouth shut and nodded.

“Thank you, sir,” Keith replied with his back straight. 

King Alfor waved a goodbye as he left them. Neither Shiro or Keith dared speak until he disappeared around the corner.

“Alright, where is Allura?” Shiro asked as he looked to Keith.

“I don’t know,” Keith said as he tossed up his hands. “She went into her room to take a break, but after awhile I knocked, she didn’t reply and when I looked in she was gone.”

Shiro’s eyes widened and then narrowed his eyes. “That’s not possible,” he said as he grasped his chin.

“It’s what happened,” Keith growled. “You have to believe-”

Shiro held up his hand. “I do believe you,” he replied, “but it makes no sense. It’s impossible for Allura to leave without you seeing unless…”

He trailed off and Shiro’s eyes twitched a little. “No,” he muttered. “She didn’t.”

Shiro walked straight passed Keith and entered Allura’s room. Keith tiled his head in confusion as the Altean went over to the vanity table and pressed his hand against the wall. Before Keith could ask what he was doing, part of the wall slid to the side like a door.

Keith’s jaw dropped as they both looked inside. There was a tunnel, and several glowing crystals on the wall lighting the way like torches.

“What is this?” Keith asked as he pointed.

Shiro gave a tired groan as he rubbed his eyes. “It’s a secret passage that Allura is only suppose to use in emergencies,” he grumbled, “but it looks like she decided to use it sneak out the palace.” 

Keith nearly bit his tongue as he stared in shock. “There was a secret tunnel here?!” he growled. “Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“Because it is Allura’s secret, and it wasn’t right for me to tell you,” Shiro explained with a scowl. “With that said, I had assumed she would tell you eventually once she cooled down.”

“Well, she didn’t,” Keith cried as he pointed to the tunnel. “She’s gone, and we have no idea where she went.”

King Alfor was going to murder him when he found out. Keith should have kept a better eye on her. He should have-

“Don’t blame yourself,” Shiro said softly. “This is Allura’s fault and we can still catch up to her.” He pointed to the glowing crystals. “Those things only activated when they sense Altean energy, and then deactivate after a few vargas.”

Keith frowned as she crossed his arms. “So, she went through here recently?” Shiro gave a nod and Keith managed to relax somewhat, but not a lot. “We still don’t know where she went though.”

“I know who to ask,” Shiro said as he sharply turned around and steered towards the bed. 

The group of mice Keith had spotted before were anxiously sitting near the edge of the bed. All their ears were folded back as Shiro crossed his arms like a disapproving father.

“All right, guys,” he said in a firm tone. “Where did Allura go?”

Keith looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. “How do you expect these mice to tell you?”

“They’re Allura’s pets,” Shiro explained as he pointed. “Keith, meet Platt, Chulatt, Plachu and Chuchule.”

Each of the the mice looked to Keith, twitched their ears and whiskers curiously as they gave a small wave. Keith offered a small wave back, although he felt rather odd for doing so.

“Now then,” Shiro said as he locked his eyes on the mice. “Fess up, guys, where is Allura?”

Chuchule, the small red mouse stood on her hind legs and held out her arm like she was holding a bag. She then squeaked, approached Platt and looked as if she was handing him invisible money from her paws.

“I’m confused,” Keith said as he scratched his head.

“Allura went shopping, which means she’s at the market,” Shiro said as he took Keith’s arm and dragged him towards the tunnels. “Come on, let’s go find our princess before anyone realized what happened.”

Part of Keith wondered if perhaps they should find King Alfor and tell him the truth, but he didn’t get the chance to ponder as Shiro yanked him into the tunnel, and the door shut behind him.

As they ran in the darkness, Keith was suddenly very grateful for the glowing crystals. He could see well enough in the dark, but he knew it was a lot more difficult for Alteans.

“Where does this tunnel end?” Keith asked.

“Just outside the palace,” Shiro explained, “and the market isn’t far. If we’re lucky, we’ll find Allura fairly quickly.”

“And if we don’t?” Keith asked.

He heard Shiro give a deep sigh. “Keep looking until we do find her and just hope she hasn’t gotten into trouble.”

Keith gave a nod as they continued to run in the tunnel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura soon realizes why she does need bodyguards.

Allura hummed to herself as she weaved between the stalls with her new wrapped purchases in her hands. She had been wanting to get a new necklace, and she HAD to get those treats for the mice, and the fresh juniberry tea leaves.

It felt so invigorating to be out in the sun, and most importantly to be out by herself. Allura casually gazed around the other shoppers and vendors, who barely glanced in her direction.

_I am perfectly fine,_ Allura thought. _No one even knows I’m the princess. Father worries too much._ She passed by a vendor selling fresh produce. _Honestly, I see no reason why I can’t do this more often-_

Footsteps were heard from behind. Allura paused mid-step and glanced behind. She spotted no one. Granted, it was such a large crowd, it was a bit hard to determine if anyone was behind her.

Assuming she was merely being paranoid, Allura continued her walk, but after a moment her ears picked up footsteps again. She spotted a mirror seller to the left, and tried to nonchalantly head towards it.

She offered the merchant a smile as she picked up a mirror. As casually as Allura could muster, she held it up like she was gazing upon her reflection, but in truth was using it to see behind her.

No one to the right, and to the left..wait. Three larged hooded figured were hovering near the jeweler behind her. Allura frowned as she hands shook a little.

_Can’t jump to conclusions,_ she told herself. _They could be regular customers, although bit odd all three have their hoods up._

“Do you like that mirror?” the seller asked as she held up another one. “I have bigger ones if you are interested.”

Allura cleared her throat as she reached into her money purse, and reassured herself that she remembered to stash her staff in there. Thank the stars it was easy to conceal in it’s small form. 

“No, I’ll take this one please,” Allura said as she handed the seller the money and then turned away.

Allura continued to hold up the mirror discreetly. _Please, don’t move from that stall,_ she begged as she watched the hooded figures. _Please, let me be wrong._

The figures remained still, but then to her horror, all three move and trailed after her. Allura’s heart began to pound in her chest as she turned at the next corner, and then a cold chill went down her spine as they did as well.

There was no mistaking it now. They were after her. Allura shoved the mirror into her purse and she hugged her purchases to her chest. What should she do? Fight them head on? Maybe they were just common thieves who were after her money.

_But what if they aren’t,_ Allura thought. _What if they’re Galra spies, and if I try to fight them here, I could risk hurting some innocent civilians._

Allura racked her brain for a solution. Fight them head on? She could take on one, but three? That would be tricky.

_It wouldn’t be tricky if Shiro was with me..or Keith,_ Allura thought, and suddenly felt like kicking herself for leaving them behind. 

A small alley appeared up ahead. Perhaps she could lose them in there?

Allura instantly broke into a run, and ran straight into the alleyway, but she realized too late it lead into a dead end. Allura cursed, realizing she had practically gift wrapped herself as she heard the attackers rush in.

Allura glared as she dropped her packages and brought out her staff. “Who are you?” she demanded as she hit the release button on her staff and swung it as it stretched into its full form. “Tell me now?”

Her attackers said nothing and all three pulled out Galra style swords. 

“We’ll give you one warning,” the tallest one spoke. “It’s impossible for you to win. So, come with us quietly.”

Allura’s eyes narrowed as she held out her staff. “You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

The shortest chuckled. “You’re a princess who has never had to face a true battle,” he sneered. “So, we’ll ask again. Surrender and you will be unharmed.”

Allura gripped her staff tightly and tried to shove the fear she was feeling aside. “No,” she repeated. 

The hooded attacker in the middle stepped up. “Don’t say we didn’t warn you,” and then all three charged.

Allura blocked the first one, and shoved him back, but she barely had time to block the second one. She grunted as he pushed against the staff, but then to her horror arms seized her from behind, and there was a sword at her neck.

“Now then,” her captor chuckled, “that didn’t take long-”

A battle cry cut him off, and a tic later a fist came and knocked her attacker to the ground. Allura almost collapsed, but arms caught her. She instantly struggled to get away, but the arms held her.

“Allura, it’s me!” a familiar voice cried. Allura whipped her head around and was never more grateful to see Shiro. “Are you hurt?” he asked.

“Uh..no,” she stammered, “I’m fine-”

Another yelp came, and Allura turned back towards the fight in to see Keith dodge an attack. One of the attacks came from behind, but Keith blocked it with his sword, but a second came to his right.

“Look out!” Allura cried out as she instinctively reached out to him.

Keith managed to duck, but not without the tip of the sword cutting his cheek. The boy winced as blood trickled down his cheek, but his eyes were hardened as he held up his blade.

“Stay here,” Shiro ordered Allura as he touched her shoulder and then charged at the attackers. He brought out his blade and swung at the attacker that had hurt Keith. 

Allura stood back, and was motionless as she watched Keith and Shiro fight back against two of their mysterious attackers. Shiro swung his sword, then stepped back to avoid getting stabbed and then used his cybernetic arm to seize the attacker’s arm and twisted it to force him to release the weapon. 

Allura assumed the attacker would give up then, but instead proceeded to use his bare fists instead as the other continued with his swords. Shiro had his hands full.

Keith was busy blocking the sword of one. He was shoved back and his right shoulder slammed against a wall. Keith hissed in pain and then growled before he kicked the attacker away.

Allura’s hand tightened into a fist. _This is my fault,_ Allura thought grimly. _They’re in this fight because of me._

Allura rose to her feet and clutched her staff to her chest. She took a deep breath, and without a second thought charged into the fight. Two of the hooded attackers had ganged up against Shiro, so Allura took one out by striking one with her staff.

The hooded figure fell back with a grunt, and Allura pinned him to the ground. He went to raise his sword, but Allura swiftly kicked it away with her boot and heard it rattle across the floor.

“What were you saying about me needing to surrender?” Allura stated as she sneer down at him.

A growl was heard, and before Allura could inquire further, he used both of his hands to grip her staff, and proceed to fling both it and her across the alley. The princess landed face down and moaned as she rose to her feet to return to the fight, except it was over.

All three hooded figures had regroup and were fleeing the alleyway. Keith look prepared to chase after them, but Shiro grabbed his arm.

“Leave them,” he said as he caught his breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead. “It’s too crowded, and even if we could catch up we don’t want to risk hurting civilians.”

Keith panted as his ears folded back and growled, but gave a nod. 

Allura’s eyes then locked onto the trail of blood running down his cheek. She dashed in concern.

“You’re hurt,” she said as she raised her hand, but wasn’t sure if she should touch it.

Keith fingered the cut with his hand and saw the blood as if he just realized it for the first time. “I’m fine,” he stated with a shrug. “Just a scratch.”

“That is more than a scratch,” Allura replied, ready to argue.

“We’ll take care of it back at the castle,” Shiro said as he kneeled and picked up one of the fallen swords. “Any idea on who those three were?”

Keith frowned as he kneeled, took the sword from Shiro and narrowed his eyes. Allura watched his back and saw something shuffle underneath his clothing, but concluded it was her imagination.

“They were Galra,” Keith said as he stood up and showed it to Allura..

Allura cringed at the words as Shiro’s eyes narrowed. “You’re certain?” she asked.

“They fought like Galra,” Keith said and held up a sword, “and this is common in the Galra army.”

“They were probably here as spies to gather information,” Shiro said as he crossed his arms and looked to Allura. “And betting that’s what they were doing when they saw you.”

Allura’s body went tense. Spies? That would mean the worked for Zarkon. “But..I was in disguise-”

“Your face wasn’t,” Keith voiced, “they probably had your face memorized, and when they saw you thought capturing the princess of Altea would too tempting to pass up.” 

Allura’s arms dropped to her sides. “You’re saying...I might as well have gift wrapped up myself to be delivered to Zarkon.”

Keith flinched and his face grew more sympathetic. “Um...no, it’s not quite that-”

“But it is,” Allura said bitterly as she stared at the ground. “If you two hadn’t shown up, I would have been put on a ship to be taken to Zarkon by now.”

She had always prided herself on being practical and smart. How could she have let herself become so foolish?

Allura waited for the lecture Shiro must have been dying to give her and raised her head at him. She forced herself to remain still. If he was going to yell at her it was the least she deserved.

Instead, Shiro silently went to where she had dropped her purchases and held them out to her.

“Let’s head back to the castle, we’ve been gone too long as is,” Shiro said gently. “We’ll get Keith patched up and...we can discuss things there.”

Allura swallowed, but didn’t argue as she let Shiro lead the way. No one said anything on the whole trip back, although Allura noticed Keith pulled his hood over his head as they walked through the crowd.

It hid the cut on his cheek, but Allura knew it was there. A knot formed in her stomach each time she thought of it, and it grew twice as large when she recalled it was her fault.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Shiro didn’t feel he could relax until the very tic all three of them had emerged from the secret passage way, it shut behind them and they were all back in Allura’s room. His flexed the fingers in his cybernetic arm.

That was the real first fight he’d been in since he lost his real arm with Zarkon. He knew it was going to eventually happen, and had been working on getting use to fighting it, but the added strength from it still felt odd to have during it.

Shiro shook his head. He would contemplate on that later. Shiro turned to Keith just as the boy lowered his hood and drew closer to further examine that cut.

“Want me to call for a medic?” Shiro asked. “On that note, do you hurt anywhere else?”

Ketih shook his head. “It’s fine, I’ve been through worse,” he insisted. “Besides, be hard to explain how I got it without…going into details.”

Allura lowered her head at that and saw the mice had now climbed up on her shoulders to comfort her.

“We’ll just say it was an accident while we were sparring,” Shiro said with a forced smile. “I’ll take the blame.”

Keith looked hesitant, and as did Allura, but Shiro crossed his arms. 

“It’s fine, it’s a common thing to happen,” he explained, “with that said, Keith, about that cut-”

Keith held up his hands. “I can take care of it myself, really,” he insisted. “Worse case, I’ll go to Ulaz. I am half human and he’s more familiar with that than an Altean medic would.”

Shiro opened and shut his mouth. Right, human biology was different from an Altean’s. The medics were familiar on how to treat a Galra, but as far as Shiro knew none of them had any personal experience with healing humans. It was probably better for Keith to go to someone who saw it regularly.

“Alright,” Shiro said as he patted Keith’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go rest up and I’ll check in on you later?” He pointed a thumb over to Allura. “The princess and I are overdue for a talk anyway.”

Keith looked to Allura, and gave a nod. He shot Allura a small almost sympathetic smile before exiting the room.

Once he was gone, silence returned to the room. Allura sat on the edge of the bed, and Shiro joined her. He twiddled his thumbs. It felt like when they were children again after a fight, and neither knew who should speak first.

“Shouldn’t we report the attackers?” Allura said in just above a whisper.

Shiro’s eyes softened at that. As much as he wished they didn't, they had to. There was no choice. There was no telling how long or how much information those spies had. Still, Shiro was afraid some of the nobles would blame Keith when it wasn’t his fault Allura snuck away on him.

“We should, but we’ll tell King Alfor that Keith and I were with you from the start,” he stated. “I don’t think anyone needs to know about your little ‘escape’.”

Allura’s eyes widened, but her frown tightened as she nodded.

Shiro sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and leaned forward. “Allura, what you did was-”

“Foolish, and stupid,” Allura finished for him as she hugged herself. “I know.”

“It was also risky,” Shiro said firmly. “I know you’re capable fighter, but even one person would have a hard time against three of them.”

“I know,” Allura said in a frustrated tone. “You do not have to rub it in, Shiro. I am fully aware I was in over my head.”

“I’m sorry, but I feel like I do to get you to understand,” Shiro said as he touched her shoulder. “You can’t just go running off like you did when we were kids. It’s not the same-”

“I know,” Allura snapped as she whipped her head around. “I know it was dangerous, and as a result I was almost kidnapped and got Keith injured. I know that!” 

She slammed a hand on the bed, and slowly it tightened into a fist. “I know I’ve been childish, but I..I just wished to pretend it was how things use to be.”

Tears build up in her eyes, and she hastily wiped them away with her free hand. The mice squeaked and nuzzled her neck in comfort.

Shiro pursed his lips, and gently took her hand into his. “I know it’s been rough for you, and it’s not fair,” he said, “but that’s what war is. It’s life changing for everyone and you owe it to your father, and your people to stay safe during it.”

Allura raised her head, and swallowed a mouthful of air. “I know, I see that now. I’ve been selfish.”

Shiro gave a weary grin. “A little, but it’s understandable..”

Allura nodded and then wrapped her arms around Shiro’s neck. “I’m sorry I’ve been so awful lately.”

Shiro shut his eyes and hugged her back tightly as he felt her hair tickle his cheek. “It’s okay,” he said and after a moment he released. “With that said, I’m not the person you owe an apology to.”

Allura blinked and then fiddled with her hair as she looked away. “No..you’re not,” she muttered and rubbed her eyes, “but how could I possibly make it up to him?”

“I’m told talking is a good start,” he said and then smiled a little. “Just don’t offer to bake for him like you did for me that one time.”

Allura frowned and then pouted. “Shiro, my juniberry tarts were not that bad.”

“They were hard as rocks,” Shiro insisted and patted his stomach. “I’m still positive I have one floating around in there.”

“It’s been five years,” Allura said.

“My point exactly,” Shiro said and then both of them gave a small chuckle.

“Alright, no tarts,” Allura said as she crossed her arms. “I just hope he wasn’t too badly injured.”

“I think he’ll be alright,” Shiro said as he rose. “Come on, let’s go report to your father.”

Allura’s body went stiff, but gave a determined nod before standing up from the bed. Together they left the room as Shiro did wonder how Keith was doing.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Keith did his best to not fidget as felt Ulaz rub the cold ointment on his cheek. He wrinkled his nose at the scent. “That stuff stinks.”

“It also stops infections, now hold still,” Ulaz instructed as he picked up the bandage and placed it over the cut. “I’m almost done.”

Keith’s ears twitched in annoyance, but did as he was told as Ulaz finished his work. 

“There, that should do it,” Ulaz said as he stepped back and Kolivan hovered over his shoulder. “Unless there were other injuries?”

Keith shook his head. “No, just that.”

It was mostly true. There were no severe injuries, although his shoulder did get a bit bruised from the fight. Unfortunately, the doubt on Kolivan and Ulaz’s face told Keith neither of them believed him.

“Strip your shirt,” Kolivan instructed, “and then Ulaz will check you over.”

Keith growled as he crossed his arms. “Father, I’m fine.”

“Then do you mind explaining how your cheek got so badly cut?” Kolivan asked as he pulled his face closer.

Keith’s ears folded back on his head as he turned his face away. “I told you, it was just from sparring.”

Ulaz narrowed his eyes and looked back to Kolivan. “He really needs to work on his lying skills.”

“Indeed,” Kolivan said with a sigh as he sat next to Keith. “I won’t ask what happened, but only if you let Ulaz examine the rest of you.”

Keith gave a growl and a pout, before he began to strip. He had planned on taking care of his cheek himself, but Kolivan had appeared before he could do so, and Keith knew he was doomed the moment his father saw him. There was no escaping him when he got that protective look in his eyes.

Kolivan summoned for Ulaz and they had gathered in Keith’s room for the examination. Keith did prefer Ulaz over any of the Altean healers in the palace, but it felt foolish to be this fussed over when he was barely injured. Granted, it had always been like this since Keith could remember.

Whenever he got injured or sick as a cub, his father and the other blades always seem to hover over him like he was going to break. Looking back on it, Keith was certain it was due to the fact he was half human and feared he wasn’t as sturdy as a full blooded Galra. Thankfully, their fretting had ease in the last few years, but it still annoyed Keith when it did pop up.

Keith removed his shirt and then untied his bindings to set his tail free. His body gave a shudder of relief as his tail flicked freely back and forth. As much as he didn’t like it, letting his tail be free was liberating. 

Ulaz’s fingers brushing against his back brought Keith back to reality as he felt the Galra examine him. His shoulder was red and Keith hissed in response to Ulaz stroking it.

“Is it sore?” Ulaz asked concerned.

“A little,” Keith admitted and flinched as Ulaz stroked it. “Okay, more than a little.”

Ulaz frowned as he reached into his bag. “We could ask the Alteans to let you use one of their healing pods, but I believe that would be overdoing it.” He brought out a small hand sized device. Keith recognized it from the times when Ulaz was attending to sore muscles and potential bruises, but he forgot what the exact name of it was called.

Ulaz placed a firm hand onto Keith’s shoulder as he held the device up for him to see.

“You’ll feel a bit of heat and it will sting,” Ulaz warned, “but it won’t last long.”

 

Keith nodded, and resisted the urge move as he felt the machine pressed into his shoulder. A click was heard and Keith bit his bottom lip as he felt the warm stinging vibrations go through his muscles.

He made no sound, but dug his fingers into pants, until the stinging subsided and Ulaz released him.

“That should up speed up the recovery and there won’t be a bruise now,” he said as he set the device aside. “But I strongly insist no more training today or you’ll undo all my work.”

Keith’s tail twitched at that since he’d been hoping to sneak in some training with Shiro later, but after seeing a glare from his father Keith found himself nodding.

“Alright, I promise,” he said.

Ulaz placed the device back into his bag. “I’ll check on you later, but that shoulder should be recovered by tomorrow and-”

A knock came at the door. 

“Keith, it’s me,” Allura’s voice spoke on the other side. “Can I come in? I’m sorry for intruding, but I wanted to ensure you were alright.”

Keith’s ears shot straight up in the air as Kolivan and Ulaz exchanged intrigued looks. Before they had a chance to say anything else, Keith jumped off the bed, threw his shirt back on and barely head his head through the neck hole as he opened the door.

Allura stood on the other side with a small tray that consisted of a teapot, a cup and Chuchule as the mouse held a spoon over her shoulder. Allura offered a shaky smile as she held out the tray.

“I..uh thought you might like a spot of tea,” she said hastily and then her eyes locked onto Keith’s cheek. “Oh, I see you treated your injury.”

“Actually, I did,” Ulaz spoke as both he and Kolivan appeared behind him, “and I can assure you Keith will be just fine.”

Allura jumped and shook the tray slightly, but promptly recompose herself and cleared her throat. “Oh, yes, hello, I did not realize you had company.”

Keith tapped his foot nervously. Things were awkward enough between him and the princess, but it was worse to have both his father and adoptive uncle behind him.

“We were just leaving,” Kolivan said and he looked to Keith, “and you are to follow Ulaz’s instructions.”

“Yes, sir,” Keith said as he stood aside to give let his father and Ulaz leave the room.

Allura looked prepared to step aside as well, but her eyes grew wide. “Oh, I just remembered, Father would like to speak with you Kolivan.”

Keith’s ears perked as his father frowned concerned and asked “He does?”

“Yes,” Allura said with a quick nod of the head. “Keith, Shiro and I had an encounter and they are wishing to discuss it with you in the meeting room.”

“I see,” Kolivan said and shot a Keith a quick look. “Then I shall go see him, and I shall see you later, son.”

Keith gave a silent nod, but he caught an amused smirk on Ulaz as he left. Once Allura entered, he shut the door and ran a hand through his hair.

“I thought we weren’t going to tell him about the fight?” Keith asked.

Allura nodded as she set the tray on a table. “I know, but after you left, both Shiro and I realized we had to inform him there were potential spies.” 

She took the pot and poured a cup. “I merely stated that the three of us went shopping, at my insistence you both come with me, when those three attackers ambushed us,” Allura explained.

Keith narrowed his eyes. “But you didn’t say you snuck off?”

“Yes, even though the whole mess was my fault Shiro was afraid you would be given blame for it,” she said. “So, as far as my father is concerned, you were fulfilling your duty and guarded me from the start. That is what he is telling Kolivan right now.”

Ketih blinked and then groaned as he rubbed his eyes. “I wish you two had mentioned that to me earlier.”

Allura tilted her head. “Why? You won’t be in trouble.”

“Because I just spent the last little while trying to convince my father I got hurt while sparring with Shiro,” Keith explained. “Once he’s got confirmation that wasn’t the case, he’s going to lecture me later.”

Allura cringed. “For lying?”

Keith shook his head. “For lying badly,” he said as he gave a pout. “A Blade of Marmora had to be a master at keeping secrets and lying is a rather top skill to have for that.”

“Oh,” Allura replied as she mulled it over. “That never occurred to me, but..that makes sense.”

She then set the teapot down and Keith watched the mouse give the tea a swift stirring with the spoon. 

“I don’t know if you’ve ever had juniberry tea,” Allura said as she pointed to the cup, “but I’ve always found it quite refreshing.”

Keith hovered over it and took a sniff. He could smell the sweetness and his nose wrinkled a bit. 

“Um..thanks,” he said and rubbed his neck, “but I’m not that much of a tea person.”

“Ah,” Allura said as she crossed her arms. “I’ll try to bring something else for you then. I believe Coran knows some remedies that are good for meditation.”

Keith shook his head. “You don’t have to bother yourself.”

Allura lowered her head. “Yes, I do…” she fiddled with her sleeve. “I mean...I brought the tea as part of properly apologizing to you.”

Keith raised his head and felt his tail stop twitching. “Apologize?”

“I have been very rude to you since you came here,” Allura said as she stepped closer. “I’ve been acting childish and taking all of my frustration out on you.” She raised her head. “I realize how foolish I’ve been, and you even got injured because of me-”

“Princess, it’s fine,” Keith said as he raised his hand and felt his tail twitch side to side. “I’m not that hurt.”

“But the fact remains you did and it’s my fault,” she stated and hugged herself. “I’m truly, sorry and I hope you can forgive me.”

Keith ran a hand over his ears. “It’s okay. I’ll admit it hasn’t been easy for me to adjust to all of this too.” He narrowed his eyes and nodded. “I forgive you, and why don’t we just start over?”

Allura let out a breath of air. “Yes, I believe that would be..wise…”

The princess trailed off and stared at the floor with wide eyes. “I’m sorry, but what is that thing dangling behind you?” 

Keith raised his eyebrow as he glanced behind. Dangling? There wasn’t anything dangling except for...his tail. Oh, quiznack!

He instantly reached for his tail to tuck underneath his clothing, but the damage was done as Allura scooted around him.

“Is that your tail?” she asked as her finger hovered, but didn’t touch.

Keith gave a sigh as he let his tail drop. No point in hiding it now. “Yeah..it is.”

“You didn’t have one before,” Allura asked as she rose.

“That’s because I tend to tuck it underneath my clothing,” Keith explained.

Allura frowned curiously as she crossed her arms. “Why do you need to do that?”

“Why does it matter?” Keith asked. “Antok has a tail.”

“His isn’t as fluffy as yours,” Allura said as she grasped her chin. “I knew some Galra had tails, but I’ve never seen them like this.”

“Well, some Galra tails are, just not a lot of them,” Keith said as he picked it up.

Allura raised an eyebrow. “Why do you hide it then?”

Keith tapped his fingers against his tail. “I’m a Blade of Marmora.”

“So?” Allura asked.

“I’m a warrior,” Keith continued and pointed to his face, “but I’m also currently the smallest member, and I have a hard enough time people believing I am one since I’m clearly only half Galra.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you hid your tail?” Allura stated. “It makes you look quite adorable…”

The words died on her lips and Keith blushed bright red.

Allura blinked, and giggled. “Oh my..that’s it isn’t?”

“I didn’t say that,” Keith said as he crossed his arms. “It’s also a disadvantage for me in a fight since it would be simple for an enemy to latch on to it and disarm me.”

Allura raised an eyebrow. “Yes, I could see the argument there,” she replied, “but I am also betting it does not exactly assist in your desire to be seen either.”

Keith mentally cursed. Allura wasn’t wrong in that aspect. Why did she have to be so perceptive?!

Allura covered her mouth and recomposed herself. “My apologies, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” She shook her head and gave a half smile as Chuchule climbed up to her shoulder. “Seems I’m doing nothing, but apologizing to you today.”

Keith forgot his annoyance and his gaze softened. “It’s..okay. At least you’re trying.”

Allura smiled back just as the door knocked. “It’s me,” Shiro’s voice called out. “Can I come in?”

Keith turned and pressed the button to open the door. Shiro poked his head inside and looked between the two of them.

“Did..you two finish your chat?” he asked as he cast a side glance to Allura.

The princess gave a sheepish smile. “Yes, I believe Keith and I have..worked things out.”

Keith gave a quick nod, and debated if he should say anything else.

Shiro gave a sigh. “Good because King Alfor wanted me to discuss with you two about new patrol…” He trailed off and pointed to behind Keith. “Sorry, but is that a tail?”

Keith glanced behind him and cursed. He was not having great luck today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura, Keith and Shiro have a talk in the library.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and Keith was glad for that. He found himself to be rather exhausted by the time his head hit his pillow. He was drained from both the fight and also from Shiro and Allura discover his tail. They were both rather too gleeful about it for his tastes.

However, by the next morning, Keith found he had other worries when King Alfor informed him, Shiro and Allura that with the threat of the Galra spies, Allura would be confined to the castle grounds for the time being. Keith expected Allura to protest, but she gave a sad solemn nod.

His ears lowered slightly. Keith did feel sympathetic towards her. It was wrong of her to sneak off, but it wasn’t as if he couldn’t relate to it. There were times growing up Keith felt like he craved more freedom too while he grew up on the Blade of Marmora base.  
However, when Allura tried to persuade Keith to let her see his tail again, he no longer held any sympathy and was determined to kept it hidden underneath his clothes. That should have been the end of it, but it wasn’t. To make things worse, Shiro was in agreement with Allura.

“Don’t you find it uncomfortable under your clothes like that?” Shiro had asked as they ate their late lunch together

“No, I’m use to it,” Keith respond as he tried to focus on his food that Coran had served him. He still wasn’t certain what flavor this was suppose to be.

“But wouldn’t it be much feel better to let it loose?,” Allura asked and then tapped her chin. “Do you need a brush for you? I have extra I can lend you.”

“No, I’m fine,” Keith replied.

Allura than clapped her hands. “What about ribbons? Would that be appropriate? The mice sometimes like for me to tie ribbons on their tails.”

Keith froze at that with a look of horror and Shiro burst out laughing.

“Allura, don’t torment him,” he said as he chuckled.

Allura gave a pout. “I wasn’t tormenting him, I think it would be adorable.”

Keith buried his face into his hands. “Princess, adorable is the last thing I wish to be.”

“So you’ve mention,” Allura said with a huff and then paused. “On that note, from now on I would prefer you refer to me by my name and not ‘Princess’.”

Keith raised his head and lowered his hands. “But...that’s not formal.”

“The three of us will be spending much time together,” Allura said as she pointed her spork at him. “Shiro doesn’t call me ‘Princess’ when we’re alone, and unless it’s a formal event I see no reason why you should either.”

Keith rubbed his neck and looked to Shiro, but he just shrugged.

“She’s not wrong,” Shiro said, “and truthfully King Alfor isn’t that strict when it comes to close friends and formalities.” He paused and thoughtfully poked at his food. “I recall even seeing Zarkon refer to him by his name.”

Keith frowned and went stiff at the sudden tension. It was hard to believe that King Alfor and their now enemy Zarkon had been such close friends. Keith had to wonder what could cause someone to turn on their friends like that.

In the Blade of Marmora, your battle mates were vital. You could live or die depending on their actions in a fight, and it was firmly believed the stronger the bond the better your chances of survival were. Betraying a battle mate was considered betraying yourself.

Keith cast a side glance to Allura who also became tense at the mention of Zarkon. To change the mood, Keith cleared his throat and offered a half smile.

“I’ll try to call you by your name...Allura,” Keith said.

The princess blinked startled, and then returned a warm smile. He glanced to Shiro whose mood also seemed lighter, but then frowned.

“I know you said it can be a liability,” Shiro asked with a smirk, “but I bet a tail can be useful in a fight. We should try it next time we spar.”

“Ooh, yes, I concur,” Allura said gleefully. “I would love to see it in action.

Keith growled. “Will you two stop talking about my tail?”

A cough was heard and Keith spun around in his chair to see Antok behind him.

“Kolivan wants a private meeting with us,” he said and pointed over his shoulder. “Thace and Ulaz are with him.”

Keith gave a quick nod as he rose and looked to Shiro, and Allura. “I’ll be back later.”

The Alteans gave a small wave as Keith went to follow Antok. He thought then he had escaped the silly matter about his tail, but sadly, Antok proved that wasn’t the case at all.

“That Altean has the right idea,” he said in an amused tone, “you should train with your tail more.”

Keith growled as he crossed his arms. “Don’t you start too.”

“I’m not starting anything,” Antok said as they approached the door to Kolivan’s room and opened it. “I’ve been telling you to do that since you could walk.”

Keith shot him a glare, and made certain to keep it as they entered. 

His father seemed to be in the middle of speaking with Thace and Ulaz, but all three stopped as they spotted Keith.

Upon seeing him, Thace narrowed his eyes, scratched his head and pointed to Keith. “What’s made you so grumpy?”

“Nothing,” Keith said with a growl.

Antok scoffed and stole a seat next to Thace. “The Alteans found out he has a tail.”

Ulaz raised an eyebrow. “Is that such a big deal?”

“The princess wants to tie a ribbon on it,” Antok said and raised a hand.

Keith blushed bright red and froze. Quiznack he heard that part too?!

He looked to the others expecting the teasing to start, but they said nothing. Thace merely raised an eyebrow and smirked. “How much would I have to pay the princess to get a picture of that?”

“Thace,” Ulaz retorted. “Don’t tease him.”

“How can I not with easy material like that?” Thace commented.

Keith sighed as he rubbed his eyes, and felt his father pat his shoulder.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, son,” Kolivan said. “Did you honestly believe you would hide the fact you had a tail from them forever?”

“Yes,” Keith said darkly, “and they won’t stop talking about it.”

“Then let it hang loose and they’ll stop talking about it,” Kolivan said in an amused tone.

Keith gave a pout as he leaned against the wall. “I’m assuming the reason you called us here wasn’t because of my tail.”

“No,” Kolivan said in a more serious tone. “I wanted to inform you that King Alfor and I are going to inspect the new base and then have a meeting with the Olkari on the best defense plan.” He gestured to Thace. “Until I’m back, I’m leaving Thace in charge, so go to him if you run into any trouble.”

Thace’s smirk vanished and his straightened his back and nodded.

Keith narrowed his eyes and frowned. “How are the alliances going?”

“Rapidly,” Kolivan replied. “Many are eager to join us against Zarkon, but it’s clear he’s trying to gain as much advantage as he can in a short amount of time. Some planets have already surrendered to him in fear they wouldn’t survive his attack.”

Keith took in a deep breath. They knew some planets would surrender. Not all of them had the power to fight off Zarkon. The sole reason Voltron had been created in the first place was to protect planets that needed it. Without Voltron at their side, they made easy targets for the power hungry like Zarkon. 

“The Galra that attacked the princess prove it’s vital you stay on your guard,” Antok commented. “We can’t risk her falling into Zarkon’s hands.”

Keith nodded and crossed his arms. “What about the lions? Don’t suppose they found any new paladins yet.”

“No,” Kolivan said as he shook his head. “I shall be sending some Blade members to assist guarding them as they are taken to each planet.” He paused and looked to Keith. “King Alfor has informed me the Blue Lion will be taken to Earth next.”

Keith’s eyes widened and his ears twitched. “Earth?”

“That’s a bit surprising,” Antok voiced. “There aren’t exactly very…” he looked Keith like he recalled he was in the room and coughed, “advanced.”

Keith winced, but Antok wasn’t wrong. From what he read and heard about Earth, they were rather behind when it came even to the most basic form of space travel. If the Alteans hadn’t been the ones to reach out to them, it was likely Earth wouldn’t have made open contact with the rest of the universe for a few more centuries.

“Earth is part of the alliance, and it is a primarily water planet,” Kolivan explained. “Even if it’s a small chance, the Blue Lion could select a Paladin from there, but it’s hard to say.”

Keith rotated his shoulders as he glanced up. “Does that mean we will go there as well?”

All the Blade looked to Keith. He knew they all understood his curiosity about Earth, but he never tried to pester them into taking him there. Besides, as far as Keith was concerned the Blades were his family and home, but he had wondered if he should learn more about his human half.

“I don’t know,” Kolivan said as he reached over and patted Keith’s head. “It’s possible King Alfor will ask the princess as a diplomat, and that would mean you would escort her, but it’s hard to say.”

Keith chewed his bottom lip, but gave a nod. “My duty here comes first,” he replied sincerely. “I understand.”

Kolivan gave a small proud smile as he removed his hands. “In any case, stay on high alert and I will return shortly.”

“Yes, Leader,” Antok, Ulaz and Thace said at once as they stood along with Keith. “Knowledge or death.”

“Knowledge or death,” Koliva said back to them as he gave a nod and gave one more glance to Keith. “Try to stay out of trouble, son. I rather not return to discover you are missing a limb.”

Keith resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he tucked his hands behind his back. “Yes, Father.”

Kolivan gave a nod, with Antok and Ulaz followed shortly. Thace was soon to leave, but lingered as he approached Keith.

“I wouldn’t give up hope just yet,” he said gently.

Keith raised his head and frowned. “Hope on what?”

“If not the for Blue Lion, I imagine Princess Allura will be required to go to Earth at some point,” Thace continued. “It doesn’t matter the state of their technology, like it or not, they are part of this war.”

Keith pursed his lips and felt his tail twitched as he turned away. “It doesn’t matter to me, Earth’s not my home.”

“But it was a part of who you are,” Thace said as he touched his shoulder. “You embrace your Galra half Keith, but you should also embrace your human half at some point.”

Keith’s frown tightened, but let his shoulders drop. “I’ll consider it.”

That seemed to satisfy Thace and proceed to leave the room. “Also,” he said as he looked back. “If the princess does tie a ribbon to your tail, I suggest red.” He gave a smirk. “It’s the best colour for you.”

Keith responded with a glare that only caused the older blade to chuckle as he left. 

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Allura frowned as she stared at the word on the tablet. “Alright,” she muttered as she tapped with her hand against the table, “this must mean ‘Sword’ in Galra.”

She went ahead and typed in her answer. The tablet processed her answer and then beeped at her.

“Incorrect,” the automatic voice said. “Please, try again.”

Allura pouted as she thought again, and tried to ignore Keith looking over her shoulder.

“Then..it has to be ‘Ship’,” she stated and typed again.

The tablet processed and she cringed as it beeped again. “Incorrect. Please, try again.”

Allura snarled as she let her face fall onto the table. Keith hovered over her and tapped her shoulder. “Want me to give you a hint?”

“No,” Allura said as she lifted her head and stared at the screen. “Although, I’m tempted to turn off the safety lock.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “There’s a safe lock for a translation tablet?” 

Allura raised her head. “It’s not that dangerous,” she explained as she crossed her arms. “We merely use holograms for each word and that give the impression it will harm you unless you provide the correct answer.”

Keith twitched his ears. “You go that far...to learn a language?”

Allura tilted her head. “What do you mean? Using fear is merely a proper way to make learning and training more efficient.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “And how exactly are Atleans known for being peaceful diplomats?”

Allura prepared to protest, but was cut off as they heard Shiro laughed. He grinned at them as he past by the book shelves and took a seat at the table. 

“He’s not wrong,” Shiro replied as he picked up one of the tablets. “Frankly, I never found fear to be a good motivator.”

Allura gave a scoff as she leaned against her hand. “Well, you were an odd child.”

“Says the girl who insisted invisible gorgle moths were in her closet and we had to feed them,” Shiro teased back.

Allura blushed as Keith gave a little smirk. “You two have known each other a long time, huh?”

“Since we were kids,” Shiro stated as he picked up one of the tablets to glance over. “I know all the secrets to blackmail Allura with.”

“And I you,” Allura said with a smirk. “Aren’t you suppose to be resting? This is your break time.”

“And I’m spending it here, I wanted to see how the studying was going,” Shiro replied with a shrug.

“It is going terribly,” Allura said with a sigh. “Learning to read Galra is quite difficult.”

Keith gave a wince as he rubbed his neck. “Sorry.”

Allura blinked in confusion. “Why are you apologizing? It is hardly your fault.”

Keith gave an awkward shrug. “Reflex, I guess? Why do you want to learn to read Galra anyway?”

“I was already learning to before the war started,” Allura said as she crossed her arms, “but it was at a much slower pace. However, now with the war I feel it’s more urgent I do so in case of emergencies.”

Keith mulled over that as he took a seat next to her. “That’s a fair concern.” He picked up one of the tablets and handed it to Allura.

“Do you want me to try teaching you some words?” Keith asked. “I’m not a great teacher, but seems to me it would be easier to learn first hand from a person over a tablet.”

Allura turned to him and blinked curiously. Keith was certain she was going to refuse, but Allura ended up sighing.

“That is an obvious idea,” she grumbled to herself as she rubbed her eyes. “Why didn’t I think of that before?”

“Probably because you weren’t speaking to me before,” Keith said, and then instantly regretted. _Did I go too far? I went too far._

Both of the Alteans stared at him with wide eyes until Allura huffed and Shiro chuckled.

“I deserve that,” Allura admitted and picked up the tablet. “I have basic words down, but I’m having difficulty with reading full sentences.”

Keith looked the tablet over and raised an eyebrow. “No wonder, these sentence feel rather formal.” The only Galra text Keith could ever remember being written like these were those medical books Ulaz owned.

He tried reading one of them once and almost fell asleep from how dry they were.

“Let me write something out that’s a bit simpler,” Keith said as he started to type.  
A small squeak caught his attention, and he cast a side glance to the table. The mice were on the table, nibbling at the plate of biscuits Coran had brought in earlier for Allura to snack on. 

Chulatt looked up at Keith and with the help of Platt pushed one of the biscuits towards him. Keith raised an eyebrow as the two mice tapped at the biscuit and pointed to him.

“Can anyone translate this for me?” he said.

“They think you should eat something,” Shiro explained as the other two mice pushed one in his direction. “They tend to do that.”

“Not to everyone though,” Allura said as Platt scurried up to her shoulder. “They take their snack time very seriously. It means that they like you.”

Keith frowned as he looked back to the mice. That would explain why they were hanging around in his room. He had woken up to find the mice sleeping at the edge of his bed. Keith had scooped them up and taken them straight to Allura. He figured they had snuck out and Allura would be worried since they were her pets.

Yet, he was baffled to learn that the mice had free reign of the castle, and while they did usually sleep with her, they didn’t always. Keith had been positive the mice didn’t care for him. He was a Galra and he imagined was frightening towards them.

He wasn’t sure if he should take it as a compliant or an insult as a warrior if it was actually the opposite. Keith then felt the mice continue to stare at them in anticipation, and after having a staring contest with them, he found himself nibbling on the biscuit.

Wasn’t bad, although it was a bit too sweet for his tastes, but it amused Allura. At least, Keith could only assume from her giggles.

“By the way, Keith,” Shiro said as he tore off a piece of his biscuit to hand to the mice, “did you hear about the Blue Lion is scheduled to go to Earth next?”

Keith glanced up and wiped the crumbs off his face. “Yeah, my father told me.”

Allura’s forehead puckered as she leaned in her chair. “It seems an odd choice. Earth is certainly not a place I imagine a potential paladin to be from-” She cut herself off as she looked to Keith and blushed. “Um..no offense.”

Keith shrugged. “None taken,” he said as put the rest of the biscuit on table for the mice. “It’s not exactly a prime location of technology in the universe.”

Shiro’s eyes narrowed as he rest his head on his hands. “You really don’t remember much of Earth, huh?”

“I was only a couple of years old when my mother took me to the Blade of Mamora base,” Keith explained. “And I haven’t been back since.”

He noted Allura and Shiro exchanged a look before the princess spoke. “Not to pry, but what exactly happened to your mother?”

Keith fiddled with the crumbs left on the plate. “She died while on a mission, although I don’t know the full details,” he said. “I was young so I don’t remember much about her.”

“And Kolivan adopted you?” Shiro asked.

Keith nodded. “The Blade of Mamora don’t have a lot of kids born into the order, and it’s not uncommon for the leader to adopt children that lost their parents.” 

Granted, any children born into the Blade of Marmora tended to look at all of the blades as their parents, but parents were the ones responsible to ensure the children got one on one attention. 

Despite tradition, Keith wondered what else had caused Kolivan to decide to officially adopt him. He wasn’t the only orphan among the blades, but the few others had been adopted by their aunts and uncles. Keith didn’t have any other direct relations like that, but with his human half, he could only assume that made the other blades hesitant to take him on.

Shiro gave a small understanding nod. “Sounds a bit like Alfor,” he said as he pointed to himself. “I lost my parents when I was a kid, and King Alfor took me on as his ward.”

Keith blinked and twitched his ears. Shiro was an orphan too? Although, him being King Alfor’s ward would explain how he and Allura knew each other so well.

A hand to the shoulder brought Keith’s out of his thoughts as he looked to Allura.

“I’m not orphan, but I did lose my mother when I was quite young,” she said softly as she squeezed his shoulder. “I know it’s hard enough to miss one parent, I can’t even fathom what it’s like to not have either.” 

Keith patted the hand, although he wasn’t sure how to respond to. Still it was nice to know they could related in this.

Shiro gave a half smile. “Should we start a club? The ‘Orphans Club’?”

Allura scoffed. “I’m not an orphan.”

Keith frowned and then gave a smirk. “You could be a half member?”

Allura looked to him, and he was afraid that went too far, but she chuckled. “Yes, I suppose that could work. Although, I would prefer a better name.”

“How about the three musketeers?” Shiro offered.

“The what?” Keith and Allura asked in unison and even the mice twitched their whiskers in confusion.

“It’s a book from Earth I got told about,” Shiro said and frowned. “Granted, I also heard something called ‘The Three Stooges’ but I doubt that sounds as a appealing.”

Keith gave a huff as he leaned against his hand. “Earth sounds confusing.”.

“It is, but is strangely fun,” Shiro said as he reached for a tablet and brought up a picture. “I didn’t get a huge tour, but they do have some nice scenery.” 

He brought up an image of a grey cloud. Keith didn’t quite get what was so amazing about that, until he saw water was falling straight down from it.

“What is that?” Keith asked.

“It’s rain,” Shiro explained. “They have rainstorms that fall down from clouds.”

“I recall seeing those when we went with Father,” Allura said as she used a finger to pet Platt on the head. “But I still don’t see the appeal.”

“That’s because you were inside when it happened and didn’t get the full experience of it.” Shiro pointed to himself. “I was outside during it and found it refreshing.” 

“Really?” Keith asked intrigued.

“More refreshing than the sounds of the rocks falling from the sky?” Allura asked.

Shiro’s eyes narrowed. “Yes, and you and Coran are both odd that you actually enjoy that.”

Allura giggled and Keith raised an eyebrow, but decided maybe he was better off not knowing.

“Point is,” Shiro declared with a slight huff. “Earth is a beautiful place, and I clearly need to give both of you a proper tour to see that.”

Keith’s tail twitched at that, but he tried to keep his face neutral. “That..would be nice,” he said, and leaned against his hand. “Although, be more fun to go if there wasn’t a war going on.”

“Agreed,” Allura said with a sigh as she set the tablet on the table. “Now, that’s enough procrastinating. How about you begin trying to teach me those Galra phrases?”

Keith straightened his posture as he took the tablet and began to type. He didn’t have the best patience, but he was going to try for Allura. 

He glanced to Shiro, and tried not to ponder what his mother had thought of Earth long ago.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith have a meeting they didn't plan on.

By that evening, technically it was Shiro’s turn to be guarding Allura solo, but somehow both he and Keith wounded up standing guard when Allura went to speak with Coran privately in her father’s office.

“You don’t have to stay,” Shiro whispered to Keith as they stood with their backs straight. “I can take it from here.”

Keith shrugged slightly. “I don’t have anything better to do right now. I already completed my training for the day, and I’ve run out of books to reads.”

Shiro frowned thoughtfully. “I have some books I could lend you later. I can give you to them at the end of my shift.”

Keith nodded and glanced back to the shut door behind. “Is she okay in there?”

“Yeah, she’s fine,” Shiro explained. “Coran is practically a second father to her. I’m sure he’s just wants to see if she’s doing alright.”

_He’s certainly been doing that enough for me,_ Shiro thought.

No matter how busy the man was, he always dropped by Shiro’s room to check in on him. He always had a habit of checking up on both him and Allura since they were children, but Coran seemed more diligent in doing so since Shiro lost his arm.

It amazed Shiro that despite everything else Coran had to do, he still found time to do that. It frankly baffled Shiro how Coran had spoken of him not taking enough rest, when it could be argued the same for the man himself.

“Ah, okay,” Keith said as his body seemed to relax. “I can relate, my father has been doing the same thing.”

That didn’t surprised Shiro. With how often Keith was summoned to speak to Kolivan privately he sense it was something like that.

_Can’t say I blame Kolivan, or Coran for that matter,_ he thought as he glanced to his cybernetic arm. _There’s been a lot of things to adapt to._

“Any idea where Allura will want to go after this?” Keith asked.

“Not sure,” Shiro said as he cracked a smile. “Although, we could do a quiet game of-”

His smile vanished as they heard footsteps approached and recognized the figure that was approaching them; Lord Neboe.

Shiro silently cursed as his body went stiff and he tucked his arms behind his back. Keith blinked in confusion. Shiro wanted to explain, but it would be impossible do so without Neboe seeing it, and would give them an earful for not acting like proper guards of the palace.

Thankfully, Keith’s ears perked up and he swiftly copied Shiro’s pose just as Neboe reached them. Shiro kept his face neutral as he prayed the Altean nobel would pass by them without a second thought, except he didn’t.

Shiro internally cringed as the man stopped right in front of them and narrowed his eyes.

“Good evening, Shiro,” Neboe said in a firm tone. 

“Good evening, Lord Neboe,” Shiro said in greeting as he bowed. “Is there something I may assist you with?” 

He tried to avoid eye contact with Keith. Neboe had never agreed with Shiro’s position as Allura’s bodyguard, and had protested even more so after he lost his arm. Shiro didn’t wish to risk Keith being dragged into that mess. Best thing was to be polite and hope Neboe’s request was small, so they could be done with him faster.

“I am told Coran is in his office and I need to speak with him,” Neboe said as he crossed his arms.

Shiro cursed his luck and continued his stoic expression. “I’m sorry. He’s in a conference with Princess Allura at the moment, but they shouldn’t be much longer. I can summon you when they are done.”

“No need, I shall wait here,” Neboe stated.

_Great,_ Shiro thought. _This will be a long few tics._

Shiro gave a nod and resumed to keeping his mouth shut. He fully expected Neboe to start lecturing him on, whatever he felt like Shiro was doing wrong today, but he didn’t. To Shiro’s dread, Neboe’s head turned to Keith.

His eyes narrowed and his frowned tightened. “I take it this is the young Galra that was assigned to the princess?”

Shiro swallowed and rotated his shoulders. It was no secret Neboe dislike the Blade of Marmora’s presence, and it was unpredictable on what Neboe planned to say here.

“Yes, this is Keith,” Shiro stated as he looked to his friend. “Keith, this is Lord Neboe, one of King Alfor’s advisors.”

Keith’s frowned deepened, but he gave a brisk bow. “It is nice to meet you.” 

Neboe said nothing and the wrinkles in his forehead deepened. “Tell me, Keith,” he asked as he loomed over him. “Are you proud of what your emperor has accomplished?”

Shiro choked as Keith’s ears folded back. “Pardon?”

“Your emperor has not only betrayed Altea and King Alfor, but has began to conquest the universe for the glory of the Galra race,” he sneered. “As one of his former subjects, I imagine you must feel some pride-”

“He’s not my emperor,” Keith replied in a dark and icy tone, “and he never will be.”

Neboe hushed. “Nice words, but as a Galra-”

“The Blade of Marmora are not afflated with Emperor Zarkon,” Shiro cut in and trying his best to keep his own tempter in check. “They has always been their own group and have no loyalty or connection to any previous ruler of the Galra.”

Neboe huffed, and didn’t seem the least bit impressed by the revelation. “Even so,” Neboe continued as he turned his gaze back to Keith. “Do you not think it’s inappropriate to have a Galra acting as a bodyguard to the Princess of Altea with the current war?”

Keith’s eyes widened and his ears twitched. 

Shiro cleared his throat as he tried to select his words carefully. “Keith is more than-” he began, but Neboe held up his hand.

“I was not asking you, Shiro,” he stated.

Shiro glared at him as his hands tightened into fists.

They had to be careful how either of them answered. Neboe was a noble, and technically higher ranking than either of them. It was safe to assume he would not hesitate to take any complaints about his or Keith’s behavior to King Alfor.

While Shiro knew the King would believe Shiro once he explained the situation, rumors were to surely fly and their positions would be questioned. It would reflect badly on both of them, and Keith especially since he was suppose to be a symbol of the alliance with the Blades.

Keith looked tense and Shiro could see his tail shift under his clothes. 

“My father selected me personally,” Keith started gradually. “Altea and my people are in an alliance, and both wish to see Zarkon defeated.” He raised his head. “Therefore, both King Alfor and my father believe me being here is a symbol of the trust we have with each other, and that is most valuable during a war isn’t?”

Shiro would have applauded him if he was able to. Neboe didn’t seem to agree as he pointed a finger at him.

“Perhaps, but from what I hear you aren’t even a full Galra, but part human.” He shook his hands up. “Tell me, boy, how are you more qualified to protect the princess than any of our Altean soldiers, when I doubt you have hardly the equal strength to a full blooded Galra?”

Keith’s nostrils flared at that, but he kept his mouth shut. Shiro tensed, craving to argue back, but knew they were trapped.

_If Allura doesn’t come out soon, _he thought, _this is only going to get a lot worse.___

__08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080_ _

__“So then I had to explained Lady Mor why your father couldn’t attend her daughter’s coming of age ceremony,” Coran said with a sigh as he sipped his tea. “She did not take it well.”_ _

__Allura giggled behind her hand. “Oh dear, she is known for having a short temper.”_ _

__“Indeed, and is one of the few people that still seems to be in denial about the war.” Coran gave Allura a tired smile as he leaned forward. “But enough about me, how are you doing?”_ _

__Allura dropped her hand into her lap and gave a half smile. “I’m fine.”_ _

__Coran raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Are you, truly?” he leaned against his folded hands. “You have rather been…”_ _

__“Difficult?” Allura suggested with a small smirk._ _

__“I was going to say ‘vocal’ about having an extra bodyguard.” His eyes softened. “I know it’s been hard on you.”_ _

__Allura played with the tip of her hair between her fingers. “It has, but I’ve come to accept it’s the way things have to be now.” Her fingers gripped her hair as she turned her face away. “I just wish I had realized that before Keith had gotten injured.”_ _

__Coran patted her shoulder. “Sometimes the only way to understand is the hard way, and all you can do is try to avoid it in the future.” He gave her a smile. “With that said, I am very proud of you, Allura. Many people make mistakes, but it takes great courage to learn from them.”_ _

__Allura returned the smile and wrapped her arms around him for a hug. “Thank you, Coran,” she said as he hugged her back. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”_ _

__“Be a lot more disorganized that’s for certain,” Coran teased as they released from the hug and he twirled his mustache. “At the very least, you would have a difficult time to find someone to have our ‘tea chats’ with.”_ _

__Allura laughed. “Quite so, but there are always the mice-”_ _

__Voice from the hallway suddenly cut her off. They both looked to the door as they heard Shiro spoke and then the voice again._ _

__“Who is that?” Allura asked as she rose._ _

__Coran frowned and glanced to the clock on his desk, and paled. “Oh dear, I’m willing to be it’s Lord Neboe.”_ _

__“Neboe?” Allura asked with a cringe._ _

__“Yes, he said he was dropping by with supply reports, but I wasn’t expecting him for awhile yet.”_ _

___Which means both Shiro and Keith have been forced to talk to him,_ Allura thought as she gripped her forehead._ _

__She personally never cared for Lord Neboe. He was a traditionalist, and seemed to think anyone below his status wasn’t worth his time._ _

__“I best go rescue Shiro then,” Allura said as she reached for the door, but found herself hovering as she clearly heard Keith’s voice._ _

__“King Alfor and my father believe me being here is a symbol of the trust we have with each other, and that is most valuable during a war isn’t?”_ _

__Allura exchanged a puzzled expression with Coran and listened more. Neboe was talking with Keith? Why?_ _

__“Perhaps, but from what I hear you aren’t even a full Galra, but part human,” Neboe’s voice echoed and Allura suddenly felt her blood boil. He could not be going there._ _

__“Tell me, boy,” Neboe’s continued, “how are you more qualified to protect the princess than any of our Altean soldiers?”_ _

__Allura’s eye twitched. Oh, great he was._ _

__“I doubt you have hardly the equal strength to a full blooded Galra-”_ _

__Allura slammed the button to open the door._ _

__Neboe didn’t seem to noticed as he continued his rant. “If you have any common sense you would resign from your position and-”_ _

__“That is quite enough,” Allura snapped as she stepped out and locked her fire filled gaze upon Neboe._ _

__Her declaration caused Neboe, Keith and even Shiro to jumped slightly. Neboe’s anger seemed to vanished as he gazed upon her._ _

__“Princess Allura, I was merely-”_ _

__“Merely what? Belittling my bodyguards!” Allura accused as she stepped forward and stood protectively in front of Keith. “Keith is an honorable and strong warrior, and I am lucky to have him protecting me.” He crossed her arms. “Or are you question my father’s judgement?”_ _

__Neboe sweated slightly and seemed hesitant to answer. “Of course not, Princess. I did not mean-”_ _

__“Oh, I know exactly what you meant,” Allura snarled. “I know all about how you tried to convince father to have your son, Tray, be appointed as my second bodyguard, and it’s clear you are still holding a grudge over that.”_ _

__Neboe’s face went red and it took all of Allura’s willpower not to smirk. She glanced back and saw Coran looked equally surprised. She wasn’t suppose to know, but she did thanks to overhearing her father discuss the matter with Coran._ _

__“I..” Neboe stammered. “My son is skilled-”_ _

__“That does not concern me,” Allura snapped as she shook her finger. “My father’s decision is final, and if I hear you insult either of my bodyguards on the matter I shall inform him of you not trusting his authority.” She glared at him. “Is that clear?”_ _

__Neboe looked tempted to argue, but Allura continued to glare and he kept his mouth shut._ _

__“Good,” Allura said and without a second thought seized both Shiro and Keith’s wrists. “If you’ll excuse us, Coran.”_ _

__“O-of course, Princess,” Coran said, and Allura didn’t wait before she proceeded to drag herself and her bodyguards away._ _

__She glanced back and saw both of the boys stared stunned. Allura didn’t stop until they entered an elevator and the doors shut behind them. She let go of their wrists, pressed the up button and she stomped her foot as they moved upward._ _

__“Honestly, the nerve of that…,” she grumbled. “He will be lucky if I don’t report his behaviour to my father-”_ _

__“Allura, it’s fine,” Keith said as he touched her shoulder._ _

__She whipped her head around. “It is not fine. He was very rude and disrespectful.”_ _

__“No argument here,” Shiro chimed. “With that said, I am glad you stepped in when you did. There wasn’t much I could do without it leading to trouble later.”_ _

__Allura regained control over her anger as she took a deep breath. “Keith, I am sorry you had to go through that.”_ _

__“It’s not surprising,” Keith said as he leaned against the wall. “I’m well aware a lot of Alteans aren’t...comfortable with the Blade here.”_ _

__“That still doesn’t excuse Neboe questioning you like that-” Allura continued, but went quiet as the elevator stopped and Shiro pressed the open button._ _

__“How about we cool off some steam first,” Shiro said as he stepped out. “I’m assuming you took us to the roof?”_ _

__Allura nodded as she followed him. “My instincts took over, and it was the first place I could think of.”_ _

__Keith’s ears lowered slightly as he scratched his head and followed them.. “The roof?”_ _

__“We use to go there all the time as kids,” Shiro explained and then grasped his chin. “Or, to be more exact, Allura would drag me there when she got annoyed at someone and needed to cool off.”_ _

__Allura half listened to them as they stepped out and breathed in the night air. It was a bit chilly, but she didn’t care. The moonbeam flowers were in full bloom, the sky was full of stars and there was no one else here. It was perfect._ _

__She did a small twirl in her dress before she reached to the railing and leaned against it. A moment later, she felt a cape draped over her shoulders and glanced behind to see Shiro was the cause._ _

__“Coran will have my head if you get sick,” Shiro said, as he always did._ _

__Allura was tempted to debate the matter, but she wasn’t in the mood for that. She nodded a thanks as she bundled up in the warm cape, and let the night air ease her mood. Shiro stood to her left side just as Keith stood to her right._ _

__He went quiet as they stared ahead. They had a grand view of the capital from here. The crystals street lamps were glowing. There were chirps and songs in the air from the local birds, and most importantly they could see the stars and moon above._ _

__Allura remembered how she and Shiro use to come up here as children and pretend they could catch the stars in her hands. It felt like a lifetime ago now._ _

__Keith leaned over the railing as his ears folded back. “It’s..pretty up here.”_ _

__Allura nodded. “You can see the whole city up here.” She felt much calmer as she took a deep breath and let the sounds of the night soothe her. Allura then glanced to Keith and frowned._ _

__“Keith, I am sorry for what happened,” she said and folded her arms over the railing._ _

__The boy twitched slightly but kept his gaze staring ahead. “It’s fine, it’s not like he attacked me for anything-”_ _

__“But he did,” Shiro interjected with a small scowl. “Maybe not physically, but it was a personal attack.”_ _

__Allura nodded as she reached and gently touched Keith’s hand. “If anyone treats you like that again, I wish you to inform me immediately.”_ _

__Keith stared at the hand, and Allura could see the tail shift under his clothes. “You’re certain?”_ _

__“Yes,” Allura said firmly. “You are risking your life to protect me, and more importantly I will not tolerate anyone treating my friends in such a manner.”_ _

__Keith raised his head and flicked his ears. “We’re ‘friends’?”_ _

__Allura suddenly realized what she said and blushed. They had only began to get to know each other recently. Had she made Keith uncomfortable with that assumption? “Well..at this point I would like to be, but I didn’t mean to assume-”_ _

__“No, no, it’s okay,” Keith stammered and took hold of her hand. “It just surprised me is all.” He blushed a little as well. “Anyway, thank you.”_ _

__Allura smiled as she squeezed Keith’s hand back at him, but stopped as they both heard Shiro chuckle._ _

__“And here I was worried about you two getting along,” he said with a grin. “If I’m not careful I’ll be the third wheel here.”_ _

__Allura rolled her eyes. “You would never be a third wheel,” she said with a grin. “We do need someone strong to carry our things.”_ _

__Shiro laughed, and Allura glanced back to see Keith was even cracking a smile as well._ _

__“On that note,” Shiro asked as he raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Did..he really want Tray to be your bodyguard?”_ _

__Allura sighed and nodded._ _

__“But..isn’t Tray beginning his studies to be a technician?”_ _

__“Yes, but knowing Neboe he doesn’t agree with it. He was likely hoping being my bodyguard-”_ _

__“I’m sorry,” Keith interrupted as he held up a hand. “Who is Tray?”_ _

__“Neboe’s son,” Shiro stated, “and he is actually a friendly guy.”_ _

__Keith wrinkled his nose. “I have a hard time believing that.”_ _

__“So do we, but we swear it’s true,” Allura replied, “and his wife is rather pleasant. It’s mind boggling she married him.”_ _

__The three of them continued to chatter together as they stared at the stars above._ _

__Not far from them, Coran peeked at them from the elevator and smiled in relief._ _

__“They’re fine,” he reported as he looked back to Thace. “At the very least they seem to be having a good conversation, so I can only assume everything is alright.”_ _

__Thace frowned, but his shoulders seemed to loosen. “We won’t disturb them then, let’s head back down.”_ _

__Coran nodded as he hit the button to go down and wiped the sweat from his forehead. “I will admit, I’m not surprised by how Neboe acted. He has been rather..vocal with King Alfor about..well…”_ _

__“About the Blade of Marmora being allies?” Thace asked._ _

__“Yes,” Coran said as he rubbed his eyes. “He means well, but he can be as stubborn as a yaksore sometimes.”_ _

__“Even so,” Thace said with a growl. “If your princess hadn’t stepped in when she did, I would have.”_ _

__Coran knew he wasn’t lying. The princess clearly hadn’t spotted him watching them from the around the corner, but Coran had. He could tell from the glare alone Thace had been prepared to have stern words which could have lead to a very tense situation if Allura hadn’t stepped in._ _

__“I will have to report this to Kolivan,” Thace explained as he crossed his arms. “We can’t tolerate this kind of behaviour against a Blade, especially to our leader’s son.”_ _

__“I understand,” Coran said as the elevator stopped, “and I can promise you that King Alfor will try his best to ensure this behavior is not a repeat in the future.”_ _

__He couldn’t blame Thace. If the situation had been reverse, he wouldn’t have let the largest Galra insult Allura on his watch._ _

__Coran pressed the door to open and stepped aside to let Thace stepped through, but he paused. “Those three seemed to be bonding quite well, aren’t they?”_ _

__Coran raised his head up and nodded. “Yes,” he said softly and chuckled. “Will admit, reminds me of my youth when I use to chase King Alfor and the Queen everywhere.” He tucked his hands behind his back. “Oh, the stories I could tell. It was quite a happy period of my life.”_ _

__“I can imagine,” Thace said as he stepped out, “although, you didn’t have to live through a war.”_ _

__Coran’s eyes softened. “No, we did not.” He looked back up to where he knew the little trio were still talking. “I hope, despite the war they are able to build happy memories too.”_ _

__“Hope is all you can do,” Thace commented. “It’s all any of us can do.”_ _

__Coran nodded in agreement as he lead the way down the hall. Hoping was all anyone could do._ _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio decide to have another sparring session

Shiro was in the perfect mood to spar. His late conversation with Keith and Allura left him in a good mood, and he still felt it that morning. Having no nightmares during his sleep only added to it. 

His body felt light as he glided across the training deck and blocked Keith’s attack with his arm. They smirked at each other before Keith dropped his body and kicked Shiro’s leg off the floor.

“You seriously need to work on your footwork,” Keith teased as he spun his sword.

Shiro chuckled as he got back up. “Noted, and you should strengthen your muscles!” He ducked around Keith, and before the boy could react, placed his arms under his and held him up in the air.

“See?” Shiro taunted as he dangled Keith above the ground. “You practically weigh nothing.”

Keith growled as he struggled to reach behind him. “Shiro, put me down.”

“Only if you say ‘pretty please’.”

Shiro then felt something shuffle underneath Keith’s shirt. “Or I could do this!”

Keith’s tail popped out, and Shiro suddenly found his vision full of purple fur. In his shock, Shiro was forced to let go. Keith jumped away, pulled his tail back and went to strike.

Shiro dodged before Keith hit his shoulder, and then promptly blocked with his sword.

“So, you’re using your tail now?” Shiro asked.

“I’ve been considering it,” Keith said, “but don’t get use to seeing-”

“Well, you two are clearly having fun.”

The boys stopped their fight and turned their heads to see Allura enter. Shiro noticed she was in her battle training outfit and was holding her training staff.

“We are,” Shiro said as he dropped his arms to the side, “did you need something, Allura?”

Allura’s feet shifted under her as she fiddled with her staff. “Um..I was wondering if perhaps I could join you too?” She raised her head and looked to Keith. “I thought, perhaps, we could have all three of us fighting against each other, in order to help each other other’s body language in battle.”

She chewed her bottom lip and seemed prepared to look away. “However, if you rather we not do that, I understand.”

Shiro glanced to Keith. They hadn’t sparred with each other since Allura’s attempt at trying to defeat him. Shiro understood the hesitation on both parities, but since they were trying to rebuild their relationship from the ground up, a sparring match would be good for the two of them. Besides, if they were going to be fighting together, they had to get use to learning each other’s combat styles.

However, while Shiro thought it was what they need, there was no guarantee Keith agreed. In the end, Keith had the final say on the matter.

Keith’s face was unreadable, although Shiro noted his tail wagged back and forth. After a moment, he gave a nod.

“Let’s try it,” he said and stepped aside as he gestured for her to join them. “How should we go about this?”

Allura’s body became less tense as she stepped between them. “I thought for our first match all three of us would fight.”

Shiro crossed his arms. “You thinking two versus one?”

It was how they use to practice their combat skills with Coran as children. It had been ages since they did it like that.

Allura nodded and looked to Keith. “We start off with you and I fighting against Shiro, then you and Shiro can pair off against me-”

“And then you and Shiro against me,” Keith concluded as he smirked. “That’s easy. I’ve had similar training sessions with the Blades.”

“Then let’s see if it’s been worth the effort,” Shiro said as he got into his battle stance. “It’s going to take a lot of work for you two to get the better of me.”

“We shall see about that,” Allura stated as she stood alongside Keith, and they charged together.

Shiro would be the first to admit that he had to stay on his toes. Just when he believed he had blocked Allura, Keith would strike and he would have to defend against him too. He dashed, leapt and rolled, but each time Shiro thought he had gotten the upper hand Keith or Allura were there to tackle him.

The most surprising move was when Shiro thought he was going to pin Allura, only for Keith to yank the princess away with his tail at the last second.

“So, it is useful!” Allura said in a teasing tone.

“Mock me later,” Keith shot back as Shiro dove upon them.

Shiro laughed. It was fun. It was fighting, but the was the kind of fights he would enjoy before Zarkon betrayed them, and before he lost his arm. He had a taste of it while sparring with Keith, but now it felt just right.

Before long, Allura and Keith managed to flip him to floor and he yield. The next round was him and Keith against Allura. Unlike Allura, who tended to focus on her agility, Shiro focussed on his strength, and with Keith’s speed it made a perfect combo.

Granted, Allura was still difficult to corner, but Shiro found it much faster to do with Keith at his side. Each of them gave a smile as they passed each other, and before they realized it, Allura surrendered, and it was time for him and her to fight against Keith.

Keith was a speedy opponent, but he barely managed to stay ahead of them. They even took him by surprised when Allura jumped over Shiro’s shoulders to get the drop on him, just like they use to do to Coran as children.

The sparring continued, but in a strange way it felt more like a dance that was just for the three of them. They felt connected as if they were inventing their own language.

However, eventually all things must end and with a heavy pant, Keith surrendered and all three of them sat on the floor.

“That..was a..good fight,” Keith spoke as he pulled back his hood.

“My heart..is pounding,” Allura said in a pleased tone as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. 

“It was fun,” Shiro replied and then grimaced at his sweaty clothes. “I’m definitely going to need a shower after this.”

Keith leaned over, sniffed him and wrinkled his nose. “Yeah you do.” He then frowned and his ears twitched slightly. “Been wondering, but..do Alteans have grooming sessions?”

Shiro forgot about his current stink and tilted his head. “Grooming?” He looked to Allura for a possible explanation, but she seemed equally as baffled.

“What do you mean by ‘grooming’?” Allura asked as she crossed her legs on the floor. “Is it a Galra habit?”

Keith rubbed his neck. “Um...a bit. Galra families do groom each other for bonding, but Blade members often do it to each other after a sparring session.” He brushed his bands away from his eyes. “It’s a way for Blade members to form strong bonds with each other.”

“How do you ‘groom’?” Allura asked curiously.

Keith blushed a little. “Well, young children do get their hair and fur cleaned by adults, but at our age we tend to brush or just help each other clean up.” He shrugged. “I’m not sure I’m explaining that right.”

“Huh,” Shiro said thoughtfully as he leaned forward. “Will admit, we Alteans don’t really have that.”

He could see the logic in thought. The Blade of Marmora were highly trained warriors, and keeping a good relationship with your fellow members was probably why they were such a powerful group.

Keith’s ears folded that. “Oh,” he said softly and Shiro cringed. Had Keith been hoping to do that with him and Allura?

_We are fighting together,_ Shiro thought. _So, I guess he would._

Allura shut her eyes and she grasped her chin. “Well..actually Shiro, we did use to brush each other’s hair when we were younger.”

Shiro frowned, but slowly nodded as the memory came back to him. “Right, we did. You would bug me until I made your hair into braids,” he pouted. “And then you complained when they were so terrible.”

Allura rolled her eyes. “Yes, but my point is, we could try something like that.” She looked to Keith and smiled. “I don’t know if it’s quite the same, but next time we spare we could try brushing each other’s hair.”

Keith fidgeted slightly and gave a nod. “Um..sure, if you want.” He looked to Shiro. “But..if you don’t want to-”

Shiro raised a hand and smiled. “It’s fine, besides Allura’s always insisting my hair’s a golrac mess. Maybe getting it brushed by you two would satisfy her.”

Allura stuck her tongue out at him, and Keith gave a small smile.

“I will warn you, Keith is terrible to groom.”

All head turns, and Keith’s face turned bright red as they spotted Ulaz and Thace enter the room.

“He will only stay still if you pin him,” Ulaz continued, “and when he was younger, it was almost impossible to give him a bath.”

“No kidding,” Thace said with a smirk. “I still have bite marks from one of those attempts.”

Keith’s eye twitched. “That was a long time ago.”

“And we refused to let you forget about it as long as you live,” Thace teased. “It’s our revenge for having to raise you.”

Keith pouted, and Allura consoled him by patting his shoulder.

Shiro climbed to his feet as they approached. “Did you two need something?”

“No, but we grew intrigued when we spotted the three of you in here,” Ulaz stated as he looked over them. “Finished sparring did you?”

“We did,” Shiro replied with a nod. “It was very..entertaining.”

“And educational I imagine,” Thace commented as he locked eyes with Keith. “With the war ahead, it will prove vital you know you have allies you can rely on.”

Keith’s pout vanished and he straightened his posture. “We know,” he said softly.

“We know you do,” Ulaz stated. “We trained you enough to ensure that.”

“On that note,” Thace said as he gestured to the training deck. “If you three are done, Ulaz and I wouldn’t mind a chance to spar a bit.”

“We were just finishing,” Allura stated and gave them a small bow. “We’ll leave you to it.”

Thace nodded, but stopped Keith as he walked by him. Shiro paused as he saw Thace whisper something into Keith’s ear. It was then the boy glance back to his tail, blushed even more and said nothing as he caught up to Shiro and Allura.

“Everything, okay?” Shiro asked as they laughed.

Keith sighed. “It’s fine,” he grumbled. “Thace was just telling me Antok will be delighted to hear I’m using my tail in fights now.”

Shiro tilted his head. “And..is that a bad thing?”

“No,” Keith said as his fiddled with his tail, “but it does mean Antok is going to be gloating about it for a long while.”

Shiro did his best to keep a straight face, but found himself chuckling which caused Keith to only growl even more.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Kolivan tucked his hands behind his back as he and King Alfor returned to the main hall. Except for the two Blades placed outside their door, they were alone and free to speak their minds.

“So, what do you think?” King Alfor asked as he grasped his chin. 

Kolivan frowned as he went through his list of observations he made through his head. “We need a stronger defense, and we need more soldiers position to guard the back entrance.”

King Alfor nodded and he wrote on his tablet. “I had the same thoughts, and perhaps we could send some soldiers to do regular check ups on the village not far from here.”

“That would be wise,” Kolivan said as he took a seat. “We don’t want to risk Zarkon using them as hostages.”

Funny enough, there was a time Kolivan believed Zarkon was against such tactics, but they had also believed he would never betray them. It was hard to predict his actions now.

“On a similar matter,” King Alfor added as he stroked his beard, “were you able to find enough Blades to escort the Blue Lion to Earth?” 

“Yes, Antok is gathering those on the list I gave him.” Kolivan frowned as he lifted his head. “How are the talks with Earth’s council going?”

King Alfor glanced up from his tablet and the annoyed look on his face spoke volumes. “Not much better,” he stated as he took a seat next to him. “They still insist on keeping the war with Zarkon discret with the citizens of Earth.”

Kolivan huffed and shook his head. “That is a foolish endeavor.”

“They believe the general public will panic if they find out there is a threat of Zarkon attacking their world,” King Alfor continued.

“Pretending it’s not there does not lessen the danger.” He growled and rubbed his eyes. “They’re better off to be honest with their people since they will find out about it eventually.”

King Alfor patted his shoulder. “I understand your frustration, Old friend, but I do understand where they are coming from. They haven’t had contact with other worlds for very long, and you recall how very distrustful they were at first. It took a lot of hard work to get to this level of Earth allowing us to come to their planet at all,” King Alfor continued. “I imagine the Earth Council are fearful the knowledge of the war will destroy the progress we’ve made.”

Kolivan shook his head. “That may be, but progress will mean nothing if they are caught unprepared.”

“Also a fair argument,” King Alfor said with a sad frown. “Nevertheless, those are their terms.”

Kolivan scoffed. “If the Blue Paladin ends up being selected from Earth, they shall have to change their policies quite fast.”

“Indeed,” King Alfor replied and leaned back in his chair. “Do you ever plan to take Keith there?”

Kolivan forgot about his annoyance and narrowed his eyes. “To Earth?”

King Alfor nodded. “He is half human. Isn’t it only natural for him to learn about his heritage?”

Kolivan was silent as he straightened his back. “He is old enough that if he were to request to go I can not truly stop him.”

King Alfor frowned. “But you don’t wish him to?”

Kolivan shut his eyes as he turned away. “I am...reluctant,” he slowly admitted. “Earth may be in alliance with us now, but they were not when Keith was born and his mother gave me strict instructions to not bring him there.”

Kolivan had never gotten the full story from her. Back then, all he knew was one of his top warriors vanished for two years, and then suddenly reappeared with her infant son in her arms. 

All she said was that she had crashed on Earth, mated with a local there who died, gave birth to her son and barely left the planet before the government agents there captured them. 

“It’s was too dangerous for Keith,” she had explained. “I didn’t dare let them have him.”

Kolivan still didn’t know what the Earth government would have done with Keith, but considering their primitive nature in regarding other worlds he didn’t want to know. All he knew that it was not a safe place for the boy.

King Alfor’s face softened slightly. “Earth, has changed much since Keith was born.”

“Perhaps, but first impressions do not go away easily,” Kolivan stated and turned to look at him. “Especially when you wish to protect your child.”

King Alfor opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as the door opened. 

A masked Blade warrior appeared and gave a quick bow. “Leader, forgive my intrusion, but I came with a report.”

Kolivan instantly rose to his feet and frowned. “Bring it here.”

The Blade raced across the floor and handed the report to him. Kolivan opened it up and held it open for King Alfor to read. It was written in Galra, but he knew the Altean King was fluent enough to understand.

His body grew tense after reading it and looked up. “Is this true?”

“We are confirming our sources,” the Blade replied, “but our spies are predicting Zarkon may try to attack the castle soon.”

“But why?” King Alfor said as he read it over. “He knows he can not access the Black Lion. She is locked away, and she needs all five lions for her chamber to be unlocked.”

“He may be simply desiring to destroy your castle,” Kolivan suggested and cringed, “or perhaps he...has a different target.”

The attack on the princess was not that long ago, and considering those Galra spies had failed their attempt, it was a safe assumption they may try again.

King Alfor’s face paled slightly, but then anger flashed on his face before he took a deep breath and crossed his arms.

“We shall have to send word to increase the patrol and guards on the castle grounds,” he stated.

Kolivan nodded and looked to the Blade. “Go and inform communications centre we shall be there shortly to contact the Castle of Lions.”

“Yes, Leader,” the Blade replied before dashing out of the room.

Kolivan glanced and saw King Alfor’s hands had formed into tight fists. 

“She will be alright,” Kolivan said softly as he patted his shoulder. “Shiro and Keith will make certain.”

King Alfor sighed as he shook his head and gave a bitter smile. “You know...it wasn’t that long ago Zarkon had said something similar.” He rubbed his eyes. “I never imagine the day would come when he was the one I needed to protect my daughter from.”

Kolivan wished to provide words of comfort, but he found nothing would come and all he could on was look on in sympathy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio get some rest.

The guards around the palace had increased. Even if Thace hadn’t shared the report from his father about the rumors about the rumours of an upcoming attack, Keith would have suspect something was a miss.

It was hard to say if the rumours were true, but in his gut Keith felt it was very likely to happen and his worry for Allura increased. If Zarkon were to get the princess, she could be a potential bargaining chip to gain the Black Lion. King Alfor would refuse and Allura would insist, and her life would be tossed aside for nothing.

Keith couldn’t allow that to happen, and he was willing to bet Shiro felt the same. He pondered these thoughts as he wandered into the garden. Shiro was due to switch his post with him, and Coran had said he was out here with the princess.

Keith walked up paved path and felt his tail fidget underneath. He had come to realize that using his tail in battle could be useful, but he still prefer to keep it hidden. Although, Antok stated it was only a matter of time before Keith gave up that habit it, but he was determined to prove him wrong.

A couple of small pink pilterflies flew by his head, as Keith spotted Shiro and Allura under the shade of a tree. Allura seemed to be sitting against the trunk with a book in hand, and Shiro seemed to be sitting next to her.

Allura waved to Keith, but Shiro didn’t which was odd for him. As he drew closer, Keith saw Shiro’s eyes were shut and he briefly assumed he was meditating...until he clearly heard a snore. 

Keith’s ears twitched as he halted mid-step. He stared at the still form of Shiro, who still had his arms crossed over his chest, and gradually turned his head to Allura.

“Um..is Shiro…” Keith began as he pointed a finger at him.

“Asleep,” Allura finished for him as she shut her book. “He accidentally fell asleep and I didn’t have the heart to wake him up.”

Keith wrinkled his nose as he looked over Shiro. His face was so peaceful and relaxed. They had both been up late with trying to keep up with the increased security, and truthfully Keith didn’t know how much Shiro had been able to sleep lately.

He wasn’t against Shiro taking a nap, but that meant Allura was left unguarded, and he knew Shiro would not have been happy that happened during his watch.

“You should have summoned me,” Keith replied as he sat next to her. “I come have come earlier.”

Allura shrugged. “He’s only been asleep for a few tics. I figured it was just as easy to wait for you to arrive.”

Keith opened and shut his mouth as he leaned back into the tree. “Alright, but try not to make a habit of it. We can’t afford any slip ups.”

Allura’s smile turned into a small frown as she lifted her gaze upward. “I know, don’t worry, I’m being careful.”

The wind picked up and tickled Keith’s hair and ears. A few purple leaves flew and brushed by his cheeks. One gently brush by Shiro’s nose. For a tic, Keith thought he was going to wake up, but Shiro rubbed his nose and went back to sleep.

It would have been complete silence if his snores hadn’t suddenly gotten louder.

Allura giggled as Keith tiled his head. “I didn’t realize Shiro snores.”

“Oh, he does,” Allura said as she patted Shiro’s head and brushed back the hair. “There have been trips where I had to share the same room with him, and I swear his snoring was so bad I had to stuff my ears to get any sleep.”

Keith chuckled as he pictured it into his mind. “That must have been a long night.”

Allura shook her head. “To be fair he doesn’t do it all the time, and I can usually resolve the issue by poking at him until he rolls over.” She shot him a sly grin. “On that note, I am told that you purr in your sleep.”

Keith froze as both his ears went up and his tail twitched. “What?..N-no, I don’t…”

She continued to stare at him with an interrogative look Keith swore only his father had been able to produce. He blushed. “Alright, fine! I’m told I do.” He narrowed his eyes at him. “So, who blabbed on me?”

His money was on Antok or Thace...probably Antok.

Allura giggled as she raised a nonchalant hand. “The mice actually, I understand they’ve been spending more time in your room lately.”

Keith froze and groaned as he rubbed his face. “I should start banning them from my room.”

“You can try, it won’t work,” Allura said as she hugged her book. “But it sounds adorable. I want to see it.”

Keith peeked from between his fingers. “You’re officially banned from it now too.” 

“You have the power to do that do you?” Allura said in a teasing tone.

“As of this moment, yes,” Keith said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He glanced to the book and gestured to it. “What are you reading?”

“Changing the subject I see,” Allura said as she played with the tip of her hair.

“Yes, I am, so what are you reading?” 

Allura shook her head as she opened it. “It’s just an old Altean myth about the first queen. I was reading it to Shiro when he fell asleep.”

Keith casually glanced at the book. He wouldn’t admit it, but he always love hearing about myth and folktales from other cultures. Ulaz has always been the best source for those. Keith could remember pestering the blade constantly for stories when he was small, not that Ulaz ever seem to mind doing so.

“Want to read it to me?” Keith asked trying to hide the intrigue in his voice. “I don’t mind hearing it.”

Allura raised her head, and gave a shaky smile. “I can, but it’s rather dry. It might put you to sleep as well.”

Keith scoffed and he felt it more of a challenge now than anything else. “I doubt it’s any less boring than reading about ancient battle tactics. Try me.”

Allura looked hesitant, but flipped to the first page and began to read aloud. Keith did his best to pay attention, but discovered that Allura hadn’t exaggerated on how boring it was. There was a long introduction on how the royal castle was built, and then an an even longer one explaining the queen’s family line.

By the time Allura got to the start of the queen having to travel to see her council Keith found it difficult to keep his eyes opened. It didn’t take long before Keith realize he was shutting his eyes.

 _Just a tic,_ he thought. _I’ll rest my eyes for just a tic._

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

It was that dream again.

Shiro was fighting Zarkon. The former leader of the Paladins of Voltron. The Paladin of the Black Lion. The person he once admired and looked up to, was now trying to kill him.

Shiro blocked with his sword, but he struggled to keep his balance as Zarkon pressed down on him.

“You are a fool to stand in my way, Shiro,” he growled in his face.

Shiro snarled as he shoved him away and held out his sword. “You’re not getting the Black Lion! You betrayed her! YOU BETRAYED ALTEA!”

Zarkon’s eyes narrowed as he held up his bayard. “The Black Lion is mine to command! Now step aside or I shall not be responsible for what happens to you.”

Shiro glared and responded with charging straight at him.

_Shiro?_

Zarkon stood his ground and raised his sword.

_Shiro?_

Shiro moved in, but it’s not fast enough. Zarkon swung his sword in the air and sliced off his-

_Shiro, wake up._

Shiro awoke with a start and instinctively reached for his sword, but Allura placed a hand over his to stop him.

“Shiro, it’s me,” she said softly as she wrapped her arms around him. 

Shiro breathed deeply as he felt his heart still racing in his chest. Gradually, he regained his bearings by glancing around. He wasn’t deep within the castle. He wasn’t fighting Zarkon. He was in the garden, under his favorite tree. He was safe.

Shiro squeezed his eyes shut as he ran a hand through his hair to ground himself. “I fell asleep, didn’t I?”

Allura nodded as she eased her hold around him. “Yes, you dozed off right before Queen Milna started her pilgrimage to the South.” She frowned at him as she squeezed his hand. “Bad dream?”

“More like bad memories,” Shiro muttered with a sigh.

The nightmares hadn’t been as frequent as they had before, but they still lingered from time to time. 

“Do you wish to talk about it?” she asked.

Shiro shook his head. “Not right now at least,” he said as he leaned against the tree. He had told Allura some of the details of his last few dreams, but he wasn’t in the mood to discuss that now. There was only so much he felt right to let Allura worry over.

He scrubbed his face with his hand. “I’m sorry for falling asleep.”

“You clearly needed it,” Allura said with a sort as she shut her book, “and if anything it clearly shows I need to pick a more interesting book.”

Shiro’s eyes narrowed. “But I’m suppose to be guarding you, and Keith isn’t here to-”

A soft purr cut him off. Shiro raised an eyebrow as Allura giggled. It was then he spotted Keith on the other side of Allura. He peeked over and saw the young blade was sleeping sounding against the tree.

His ears twitched as a leaf fluttered down and tickled it. Keith’s face looked content as another purr like sound escaped from his lips.

Slightly stunned, Shiro pinched himself to prove he wasn’t dreaming. “How long has Keith been here?”

“Not long,” Allura said with a small smile. “He just arrived not long after you fell asleep and insisted I read the story to him.” She sighed as she gently stroked Keith’s ears. “Apparently, he finds it just as boring as you did.”

Keith stirred slightly, but didn’t awake and only purred more.

Shiro covered his mouth to keep it shut. He shouldn’t laugh, he really shouldn’t but..still.

“I didn’t know Keith purrs in his sleep,” Shiro whispered. It was rather cute.

“The mice mentioned it to me,” Allura whispered, “but their descriptions didn’t do it justice.”

Suddenly, Keith stirred and he cracked opened an eye. He looked at the two of them groggily, but then suddenly bolted upward as it seemed to dawn on him.

“Did...did I?”

“Fall asleep,” Allura chided with a smirk. “Yes, yes you did.” She chuckled. “And you are quite adorable at purring.”

Keith blushed as he pouted slightly, and it only caused Shiro to laugh.

“Keith, if it makes you feel any better,” he said as he patted Keith’s head, “I’ll take your purring over Allura’s snoring.”

Allura ceased her laughing as she stared at him aghast. “Snore?! Shiro, I don’t snore.”

Shiro scoffed. “Yes, you do,” he said as he shook a finger. “The mice will back me up on this.”

Allura looked at a loss for words. Keith stared at them as he blinked and tilted his head. Then, as Keith locked eyes with Shiro they both started to burst out laughing. Allura pouted, but it didn’t take long for her to join in as well.

It was moments like this that Shiro prayed despite the nightmares and the war, he could keep having moments like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter, but next one will be a lot longer, promise. ^_~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a time to flee and a time to fight.

The next couple of days went by peacefully, although with the increase amount of guards around the palace, Keith couldn’t fight the urge to feel anxious. Add in the rumors spreading of Zarkon’s forces having been spotted not far from the planet, and Keith only felt more tense.

Keith could tell Shiro was feeling the same way from the protective look in his eyes. They couldn’t afford to make any mistakes here. Allura would try to smile and reassure them she would be fine, but Keith could see the pang of worry in her eyes that said otherwise.

Keith was still pondering this problem when Thace requested to speak with him after dinner. In Keith’s room, Thace shut the door before he turned to him.

“King Alfor and your father will be returning tonight,” he stated. 

Keith’s shoulders relaxed slightly. “They finished the inspection?”

“Just barely,” Thace explained, “they tried to speed it up as much as they could when they received that report.”

Keith frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Do you think Zarkon is going to try to go after Allura?”

“There’s a risk at least,” Thace replied with a sigh. “It’s not as if we haven’t expected this development.” 

That was true, but it didn’t make Keith feel any better.

“When they get here, I imagine they’ll wish to-”

An alarm cut Thace off. Keith jumped and regained his bearings as he recognized the sound. “Isn’t that the intruder alarm?” 

Thace didn’t have time to respond as Keith’s door opened and Antok charged inside.

“Intruders have invaded the castle from the front gate,” he cried.

“How many?” Thace asked as he reached for his blade.

“We don’t know, Ulaz and I were with the captain when we happened to spot them. They sent me to fetch you while they sounded the alarm and all guards are heading as we speak.” Antok looked to Keith. “With that said this could be a distraction.”

Keith’s hand reached the hilt of his blade, but he didn’t move until Thace gave him an nod.

“Go,” Thace ordered as he pointed. “Guard the princess and stay there until we send word to you.”

Keith nodded. “Knowledge or death.”

“Knowledge or death,” Antok and Thace said in unison as Keith raced out of the room.

He continued to run at top speed as he raced down the hall, and a few guards past him to get to the front gate.

_Stay calm, stay calm,_ Keith told him. _Where would Allura and Shiro be..library! They should be heading towards the library._

He sharply turned the corner and his pace increased when Keith heard Shiro cry out. Keith turned the next corner and arrived just in time to see Shrio strike his sword against two Galra soldiers.

Allura stood behind him, still in her dress but she held out the staff she always kept concealed for situations like this. Keith brought out his sword.

“Duck!” he yelled.

Allura saw him and did so. Without looking back, Shiro did the same. Keith lept over their heads and kicked the Galra in the face. Keith landed to the ground as the second Galra raised his sword to strike.

Keith went to block it, but found it was unneeded as Shiro grabbed the blade with his cybernetic arm and shoved the Galra back.

“Thanks,” Keith said as he stood up next to Shiro. “There’s an attack going at the front gate.”

“We heard the alarm,” Allura began, but trailed off as more Galra soldiers appeared.

Shiro cursed and grabbed Keith by his shoulder. “We have to go now.”

Keith nodded and instantly ran after Shiro and Allura, with the Galra close behind them. “Where do we go?!”

“My room,” Allura stated as she lead the way. “We’ll barricade ourselves in there.”

They ran by an abandoned serving cart. Keith grabbed it, and Shiro seemed to have read Keith’s mind as they flung it at the Galra. Keith didn’t have a chance to watch them stumble over each other as they turned the corner.

They reached Allura’s room and dashed inside. Allura slammed the button and the door shut tightly. “I’m setting it on security defense,” she stated as she finished typing in the code. “They shouldn’t be able to get in-”

A blast was heard causing the door to shake. Keith grabbed and shoved her behind him as the door vibrated slightly. “That sounded like a blaster.”

Shiro narrowed his eyes as his fists tightened. “Willing to bet Zarkon predicted we do this and made certain they had weapons strong enough to bash through that door.”

Another bang was heard and the door loosened.

“That door is not going to last long,” Keith commented.

Allura snarled as she tugged at her hair. “I’m an idiot, I should have predicted this!”

“It’s not your fault, and we don’t have time to dwell on it,” Shiro interjected as he walked towards Allura’s backwall. “Allura, open up your secret passage.”

Keith frowned confused and saw Allura did the same. “Why?” he asked

“We have to get Allura out of here,” Shiro commented.

Another blast was heard, and the door shook more.

“But Shiro, they’ll chase us in the tunnels,” Allura argued. “It won’t take long for them to figure out where we went. They’ll trap us in there.”

“Yes, but that’s why Keith will go with you and I’ll hold them off as long as I can.”

“WHAT?!” Keith and Allura said in unison.

Another blast rattled the door.

“It’s the only way,” Shiro argued. “You two need to-”

“We are not abandoning you!” Allura retorted. “I refuse to leave you behind.”

“Allura, don’t argue with me about this,” Shiro shot back and look to Keith. “Help me out here-”

“No, I’m with Allura here,” Keith snapped. “Even if we made it out of the tunnel for all we know there are more Galra soldiers waiting outside. Knowing Zarkon he probably took in ‘secret passages’ as a possibility.”

“Keith’s right,” Allura cut in as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. “We’re better to stand our ground and fight.”

Another blast came, and the door looked ready to fall off.

Shiro glared at them and pointed to the door. “No, you two need to go! Now!”

“Sorry, Shiro, but you don’t get to call the shots here,” Keith stated as he got out his sword. “We are not leaving you.”

“Guys,” Shiro hissed and looked ready to scream. “You can’t-”

Allura patted his shoulder. “We have better chances of surviving if the three of us stick together. I know it’s your and Keith’s job to protect me,” she gave a small smirk, “but I like to assume I can protect you two as well.”

Shiro’s eyes softened as he raised his head to Keith who responded with a nod. Shiro gave a sigh and shut his eyes. “Alright, but if things turn for the worse, Keith and I will hold them off and you go-”

A blast echoed and knocked the door away. Allura jumped, but hastily regained her composure as four Galra soldiers entered.

“Surrender the princess,” the soldier in the front stated, “and yourselves as well.”

“No,” Keith said as he held up his sword. “If you want Allura you’ll have to get through me and Shiro first.”

Shiro held up his cybernetic arm to further prove Keith’s point.

“Very well,” the soldier stated as he stepped forward. “Prepare for-”

Suddenly from off a shelf, the mice leapt onto each of the Galra’s faces. They squeaked madly and bite their noses so hard the Galra yelped. Keith and Shiro used the distraction to charge at them.

Keith stabbed a Galra in the shoulder, Platt jumped out of the way as the Galra yelled and grabbed his wounded shoulder. The soldier glared and swiped his sword at him. Keith dodged, but not fast enough as he felt a cut on his ear. He winced and tried to ignored the pain as he stabbed the Galra’s other shoulder before shoving him on his back.

Plachu jumped off to allow Shiro to punch the second Galra causing him to fall backwards. Chulatt and Chuchule leaped off as the Galra collided into the ones they had latched onto. The mice flipped and landed perfectly on their feet before dashing under the bed for cover.

“We owe them later,” Keith muttered as he swung his blade at the wounded Galra. However, another Galra entered the room and headed straight towards him. 

Allura struck with her staff and knocked the Galra backwards. Keith kicked the wounded Galra away. They looked to Shiro as he prepared to take on the three Galra the mice had attacked who were climbing back to their feet.

“Allura, I need a boost,” Keith told her.

Allura nodded, and held out her hands for him. Keith placed his foot in hers, and she tossed him upwards. Keith flipped in the air and kicked one of the Galra in the face and knocked him over again.

The two other Galra proceeded to attack, but Shiro swung his sword to block one and punch the other Galra in the stomach. Allura raced over, used her staff at the other Galra’s legs and knocked him to the floor. 

She glanced behind and gasped. “Keith! Behind you!”

Keith spun around. A Galra had raised his sword and was about to strike. Keith stepped back to dodge, but found he didn’t have to as Shiro seized the sword with his cybernetic sword. He yanked the sword away, which gave Keith enough time to kick him.

The Galra staggered backwards into Allura’s vanity table, causing the mirror to crack when he ram his head into it.

“Sorry, Allura,” Keith and Shiro said in unison.

“I’ll manage,” Allura shouted back as she spun her staff at another Galra. “But I do fear we are getting out number here.”

Keith swung his sword at another Galra and suddenly found his back pressing against Allura’s. “We just have to hold out a bit longer for back up,” he panted.

Shiro stood in front of both of them protectively as two more Galra entered the room. “It better be soon, not sure how long we can hold out.”

Keith chewed his lip as the same thought struck him and he gripped his blade tightly.

_I won’t let them have Allura or Shiro,_ he thought. _They’re going to have to kill me first._

Keith began to wonder if his grim thought would so become reality as they found themselves driven into a corner, however, it was proven mistaken.

A battle cry was heard and the last two Galra that entered were grabbed from behind and yanked back outside. More shouts, can clashing of swords were heard, and then the masked attacker entered.

Keith raised his head, as the other Galra stared on in horror. He was never so happy to see his father in his life.

Kolivan raised his blade as Alfor followed while holding up his staff.

“Drop your weapons,” Alfor ordered as the feet of more soldiers approached the room. “We have you surrounded. There is no escape.”

The Galra stared each other with fear in their eyes. Keith then noticed the Galra he had wounded earlier held rage in his eyes as he clumsily climbed to his feet.

“For the Glory of Zarkon!” he cried and raced straight towards Allura.

“Allura!” Alfor cried as he began to run forward, but before he and Kolivan could act Shiro struck.

Shiro shielded Allura and blocked the Galra’s sword with his own. Keith and Allura exchanged a quick nod as they both pounced. Allura punched the Galra’s face, while Keith stabbed his leg.

The Galra yelled in pain and dropped to the floor with a loud thud. The room went silent as all eyes locked onto the trio. Keith took deep breaths as he felt both Shiro and Allura hands on his back.

“Please..tell me that the fight is over,” he panted.

“Think so, buddy,” Shiro said as the other guards entered the room to arrest the remaining Galra. “I think so.”

Keith sighed as he found himself leaning against Shiro as Allura wrapped her arms around him. His ear hurt, and he was swore in a few places, but if this was the price for keeping both Shiro and Allura safe, he would gladly pay for it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After battle, bonds are made.

Keith hissed as Ulaz finished administering the ointment on his ear. “That stuff stings,” he grumbled.

“It will keep it from getting infected,” Ulaz replied as he began to wrap it, “and be glad this is the worst I have to do.”

Keith’s tail twitched, but found he couldn’t argue against that. They were lucky he, Shiro and Allura had only minor injuries. It was a bit chaotic afterwards. The guards had arrested the Galra and took them away, while Alfor had sent for Coran to check over both Shiro and Allura.

Coran offered to treat Keith as well, but he decided to wait for Ulaz instead and it didn’t take long for him to appear. He was then sent off to be treated in his room, while his father regrouped with the other blades. His ears twitched as his mind drifted to how Allura and Shiro were doing. They had seemed fine, but appearances could be deceiving.

“I’m certain the princess and Shiro are fine,” Ulaz said as he put away the rest of the bandages. “They may have some bruises, but nothing severe.”

Keith’s ears folded back, but gave a slight nod. The door then opened and Kolivan entered alongside with Thace.

“How is he?” Kolivan asked as he looked to Ulaz.

“Some cuts, but nothing serious,” Ulaz stated as he rise to his feet, “which is remarkable considering how outnumbered they were.”

Keith sighed as he placed his chin on his hand. Did they have to talk of him like he wasn’t there? Honestly, he wasn’t a kid anymore.

Kolivan huffed slightly. “It’s not that surprising,” he commented as he locked eyes with Keith. “He is one of our best young blades and it was for that reason he was selected to guard the princess in the first place.”

He reached over and startled Keith by patting his head. “You did well, son. You’ve done the Blade of Marmora proud.”

Keith blushed at the praise, and found himself doing even more so as he realized Thace and Ulaz were smirking at him. He cleared his throat as he gently pushed his father’s hand away. 

“So..uh, are the Galra soldiers saying anything?” he asked hoping to change the subject.

Kolivan’s smile vanished as he crossed his arms. “No, we are interrogating them as we speak and so far they remain silent.”

“I don’t they will talk,” Thace commented as he grasped his chin. “Knowing Zarkon he sent his most loyal troops to retrieve Allura.”

“Meaning soldiers that are the less likely to speak if captured,” Ulaz concluded and shook his head before looking to Kolivan. “We are lucky you and King Alfor returned when you did.”

Keith frowned as he looked up to his father. “When did you get back?”

Kolivan took the seat next to Keith on his bed. “We had barely landed when the attack started and scrambled to locate everyone. The soldiers at the front weren’t as being as ruthless as we expected them to be and concluded it was merely a distraction.”

“So, you came to check on us?” Keith replied.

“That and King Alfor wished for Allura to be escorted to a more secure location.” Kolivan leaned forward his hands resting in his lap. 

Keith rubbed his neck. “Good thing you did. Truth be told, I’m not sure how much longer we would have lasted.”

“You did your best, Keith,” Kolivan replied with a nod, “and it was enough.”

He stood back up and gestured to the door. “I also came to tell you that Shiro and Allura will be waiting for you in the Princess’s room. King Alfor and I assumed you wished to see them.”

“I do, “ Keith said as he rose. “Can I go?”

“Yes, but I will want you present when I gather the other blades. I want to make certain we want to improve on any mistakes that could have been prevented from this attack since there will be others.”

“Yes, Father,” Keith replied and gave a brief nod to both Thace and Ulaz before leaving.

He pulled his hood back up over his ears as he walked down the hallway. A few Altean wounded soldiers walked past him without giving him much thought. However, Keith saw the bandages and cuts they had.

The Alteans had healing pods, but only so many soldiers could enter it at once and they had to be reserved for the most life threatening injuries. It was likely the solidres with the less serious wounds would let them heal naturally.

It made sense, but seeing so many injured soldiers did make it clear they were now in a war. It wasn’t the first time Zarkon attacked the palace, but it was the first with this many casualties as a result.

Keith tried to put such somber thoughts aside as he turned the corner, and almost bumped directly into Coran.

“Sorry,” Keith mumbled as he steadied the Altean. “Didn’t mean to-”

“Quite, alright, I’m much steadier than I appear,” he said with a smile as he patted Keith’s shoulder. “I should have slowed down myself anyway.”

“I keep telling you that, Coran, but you have yet to listen to me on that point.”

Keith raised his head and saw King Alfor who had been standing behind Coran. Instantly, Keith placed a hand over his chest and bowed his head.

“Um..good day your majesty, I-”

“There’s no need for that, Keith,” King Alfor said as he stepped forward. “Considering what we all went through today, I believe it is alright to drop the formalities at the moment.”

Keith was reluctant to agree, but seeing as they were alone with no other nobles watching them, he slowly raised his head. “Are Allura and Shiro okay?”

“A couple of scrapes and bruises, but they’ll recover from that in a few days,” Coran said as he twirled his mustache. “Aw, brings back memories from when they were children. Why I remember the time the two of them angered a taulian and-”

King Alfor cut him off as he placed a hand on Coran’s shoulder. “Perhaps save the stories for later, old friend.” He glanced to Keith and offered a small smile. “Go ahead, I believe they’re waiting for you.”

Keith gave a brief bow before he began to walk way. “Thank you.” 

“And Keith,” King Alfor continued, “I am glad Allura has both you and Shiro she can relay on. You have my eternal gratitude.”

Keith’s ears twitched beneath his hood, as he gave a nod to him and headed to Allura’s room. He knocked on the door, and waited. The instant the door opened and he saw Allura he felt instantly more at ease.

“Good, it’s you,” Allura said as she stepped aside. “Come on in. Did you run into my father and Coran on your way here? They just left.”

“I did, yeah,” Keith said as he entered and spotted Shiro sitting at the foot of Allura’s bed. “You doing okay?”

Shiro rotated his shoulders. “Bit stiff in some places, but that will fix itself.” His eyes landed on Keith’s bandage. “What about you?”

Keith fingered his ear and took a seat next to him. “I’m fine, just a few scratches.”

“That’s a relief,” Allura replied as she leaned against the edge of her bed. “Frankly, I am amazed all three of us survived that fight without any severe injuries.”

Shiro shrugged. “I’m not.” Keith and Allura both turned to him with questioning looks and he smirked. “I’ve seen how you two fight, and we’re becoming a rather strong team. We need a bit more practice, but we’re not a group to take likely.”

Keith scoffed as he lowered his hood. “Be nice if Zarkon believed that and didn’t send anyone else after Allura.”

“It would,” Allura said softly. 

The say in silence for a moment. It wasn’t uncomfortable, quite the opposite. It was soothing to bask in the presence of both Shiro and Allura. His friends...his battle mates.

Keith leaned against the bed, and was considering shutting his eyes for a moment when he saw Allura move from her side. He turned and saw Allura hold out a pair of brushes.

“I realize it might not quite be the same as you normally do it,” she said as she sat on the floor next to them, “but perhaps we could doing that ‘grooming’ you mentioned.” She gave a small smile as she held it up. “Frankly, I could use a little pampering.”

Keith’s ears twitched as he looked to Shiro and saw him nod. “I would be up for it,” he replied and then smirked at Keith, “but only if we get to see your tail too.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but silently complied as he shifted his clothing and set his tail loose. He tried to not chuckle at both Shiro and Allura’s delighted grins upon seeing it as he took a brush.

“So...um...do you want me to brush your hair?” Keith asked to Allura.

“If you don’t mind,” Allura replied as he repositioned herself so she had her back to him as she let her hair down. “At the same time I shall brush Shiro’s hair.”

Shiro ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t have nearly as much hair as you two. I think you’ll be disappointed.”

“Amount of hair doesn’t really matter,” Keith replied as he gently began to brush Allura’s hair. “It’s more of the ‘bonding’ that matters.”

Shiro seemed skeptical, but gave a shrug as he turned around to let Allura begin her work. Keith was stunned by how soft and silky the princess’s hair was. Keith’s hair had been soft when he was younger, but never like this. The scent was pleasant. Allura seemed Keith of the palace garden, and warm sunlight.  
They didn’t talk much except for Allura’s humming, and that was fine with Keith. The other Blades didn’t normally talk much during their grooming sessions either. After a while, Allura lowered the brush and patted Shiro’s shoulder.

“I believe I’ve done all that I could,” she said and looked to Keith. “Thank you for the brushing, it felt very nice.”

Keith blushed slightly at that as he handed the brush over to Shiro. “So...I guess it’s my turn then.”

Shiro took it and frowned. “And how do we do that?” He gestured to both him and Allura. “There are two of us and only one of you.”

They both looked to him, no doubt expecting him to just pick one of them. Instead, Keith’s eyes found themselves lingering on his tail, and he gave an internal sigh. “Shiro can brush my hair, and Allura...can brush my tail.”

Allura clapped her hands joyful. “May I tie a ribbon on it?”

“No,” Keith growled. “No bows or anything.”

Allura pouted slightly, but seemed to cheer up by the time she picked up his tail. It felt odd. Keith wasn’t use to anyone else touching his tail besides Kolivan, Antok, Ulaz or Thace. Yet, Allura kept her touches light and brushed smoothly. It took a moment to adjust, but Keith felt his tail relax in her hands.

Shiro then repositioned himself and began to brush Keith’s black hair. His ears twitched as he picked up on Shiro’s scent. The Altean smelled slightly metallic thanks to his arm, and the oils they often use to polish their weapons. It reminded Keith of the scents he smelled back on the main base. It was nostalgic and familiar. It felt like he was coming home.

Shiro’s fingers were large and he clumsily brushed through his hair, but Keith didn’t mind. His regular hand was warm, and he knew Shiro was being careful with his cybernetic hand. After sometime, Allura lowered the tail back on the floor and folded her hands into her lap.

“I believe I’ve done all that I could,” she said and grinned, “unless you’ve changed your mind on that ribbon-”

“No,” Keith replied firmly as he crossed his arms. “Shiro, what about you?”

“Almost done,” he replied, “it’s not the best job though. Sorry.”

Keith shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t care much about my appearance anyway.”

“Well, you should...Hold it.” Shiro reached behind Keith’s ear. “You got some crud stuff stuck to your ear.”

Keith stiffened as he felt Shiro’s fingers brushed there, but then the Altean’s hands scratched that magic spot and Keith’s body instantly unwinded. His eyes shut as he felt the warm fingers and a content growl escaped his lips.

Shiro’s hands stopped moving. Keith awoke from his stupor and his face turned bright red upon realizing what he just did. He didn’t dare to look neither Altean in the eye as they both stared at him baffled.

“What was that?” Allura asked as she inched closer.

“Um...nothing,” Keith said as he studied his hands.

“That..sounded like a purr,” Shiro commented as he dropped his hands into his lap.

“Um...maybe,” Keith said, hoping that was the end of it. Yet, he felt both Shiro and Allura’s eyes locked onto him and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

They weren’t going to leave him alone until he explained were they?

“Keith, what was that?” Allura asked, her voice filled with intrigue. 

Keith cleared his throat as he fiddled with the tip of his furry ears. “Um..I have this kind of spot on my ears that if someone scratches them just right...it..um..calms me.”

Shiro blinked as he grasped his chin. “You mean..it relaxes you?”

“Yes,” Keith said in a dark tone as he tried not to blush.

He didn’t dare tell them it was how Kolivan and the others would get him to fall asleep when he was small. Thace still scratched there at times to tease him. He was certain he would never hear the end of it.

“You mean,” Allura continued as she tapped her chin, “like when I scratch the mice’s ears?”

“And they look ready to fall asleep,” Keith replied with a growl and tossed his hands up. “Yes, it’s just like that, alright?”

There was silence, and Keith prayed it was the end of it. 

It wasn’t.

Allura giggled as she covered her mouth with her hands. “That is utterly adorable.”

“No, it’s not,” Keith hissed.

“No, I’m with Allura,” Shiro said in amusement. “That is cute. You sound just like a cat.”

“A what?”

“An Earth species, I’ll show you some time,” Shiro continued.

Keith opened his mouth to argue more, but froze and he felt Allura’s fingers on his ear.

“I wish to try,” she said far too gleefully.

“Hey,” Keith began to protest, but then the fingers hit the sweetspot and he almost melted.

He shut his eyes as his instincts took over. Ooh, it did feel good. Then, to add to his humiliation, Allura pulled his head into her lap and he felt Shiro tackle the other ear.

“Quiznack,” Keith grumbled, but found himself tilting his head to give them a better angle. “Two against one, so not fair.”

“This is the best thing ever,” Shiro replied sounding far too delighted by the whole ordeal

Allura giggled. “Agreed, now we know how to calm him down if he gets too grouchy.”

Keith tried to growl, but once again a purr came out instead. He just prayed the other blades never found out about this. Keith would never live it down!

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

It didn’t take long after their grooming session for both Keith and Shiro to fall asleep. Keith was clearly sleepy after having his ears scratched, but he still insisted on sitting up. Allura had assumed he would leave, but he stayed and they chatted for well over a varga.

Without seeming to realize what he was doing, Keith leaned against Shiro’s shoulder and within an eyeblink he dozed off. Allura offered to give Shiro a hand and just let Keith sleep in her bed, but Shiro insisted he could do it in a tic.

In exactly 30 ticks later, Shiro was also asleep. Allura shook her head at her ‘boys’ sleeping at the foot of her bed. 

“Might as well ensure they are comfortable,” Allura whispered to the mice as she plucked off two pillows of her bed. It took some maneuvering to get the pillows behind the boys’ heads without awaking them, but she did it.

Platt, Chulatt and Plachu had decided to nestle on both Keith and Shiro’s shoulders as Allura got a spare blanket to tuck them in. Allura giggled as Chuchule scampered up to ride on her shoulder.

“They look so peaceful, don’t they?” Allura whispered and her eyes softened. “I’m very lucky to have them.”

Chuchule patted her cheek and squeaked in agreement before she hopped up to join Platt’s side to cuddle. Allura then rose and saw the clock on the wall.

“I should head to bed as well, but there’s one last thing I must do.”

She rose, and put on her night robe before she ventured out into the hallway. It was late now, and the extra night guard were no doubt on high alert, but Allura didn’t plan to take long. She walked down the hall until she reached the door to her father’s chamber.

The guard saw her and gave her a silent nod before stepping aside to let her enter. Allura smiled as she lifted her hand to knock. “Father, it’s me,” she called out.

“Enter,” her father called and Allura complied. 

She found her father sitting at his desk reading over a map. “Good timing, daughter,” he said as he turned his head. “I was about to fetch you.”

“Oh?” Allura asked as she shut the door. “Was there a problem?”

Her father shook his head and waved a hand. “No, but I just spoken with Kolivan and Keith was suppose to meet with him to speak with the other blades a varga ago.”

“Oh,” Allura said and blushed slightly. “I’m sorry, Father, that was my fault. We got caught up chatting and...well..he fell asleep...as did Shiro.”

“Ah,” her father replied as he stood. “Kolivan and I thought that might be the case, but I told him I would check to make certain.”

Allura rubbed her neck. “If Keith is in trouble, I take the blame. I had the idea-”

“No, no, no need for that.” Her father rested a hand on her shoulder. “Both Keith and Shiro did much today and it’s no wonder they’re tired. I’ll inform Kolivan what happened, and I’m certain he will agree to let the poor boy sleep. We can fill him on the meeting details tomorrow along with Shiro.”

Allura gave a relieved sigh and reached out to hug him. “Thank you, Father, and they both truly do need some sleep.”

Her father smiled and gave her a tight hug back. “It’s the least we can do for them for protecting you,” he whispered. “You had no idea how terrified I was when I realized those soldiers were after you.”

Allura squeezed back and they lingered a moment longer before they broke it. Her father stared at her with both happiness and exhaustion in his eyes. “I know you were against having an extra bodyguard, but I hope you understand why I had to insist.”

Allura smiled as she reached out and touched her father’s face. “I do now, Father,” she said, “and I’m sorry for...being so reluctant.”

Her father squeezed her hand. “No more than I would have, daughter,” he gave a small chuckle, “or your mother for that matter. I am positive Coran has a story or two about the matter.”

Allura smiled back as she leaned over to kiss her him on the cheek. “Good night, Father,” she said, “and I love you.”

“And I love you,” he said as he kissed her forehead. “I am very glad you are able to depend on both Shiro and Keith.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m afraid it’s going to be a very long war.”

Allura said nothing as she gave her father one last hug and retreated from his bedroom. She wandered back down the hall towards her room, but her father’s words still echoed in her mind.

Her eyes hardened as she hugged herself. _It will be a long war,_ she thought to herself and then thought of both Keith and Shiro, _but we are stronger when we stand together._

Allura’s back straightened at the thought as she held her head high. They had no clue what fate had in store for any of them. Yet, Allura felt deep in her heart that as long as she had both Keith and Shiro at her side, everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story is now complete. Will I write more in this AU? Maybe someday, but for now I'm going to try to focus on some other projects that I need to finish.


End file.
